High school madness
by YukariMusa
Summary: Musa lives in Tokyo Japan. She is in 8th grade. She is exited to move to the U.S! There, she goes to high school and realizes that being liked is good! But being loved...OMG. PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

_**So I've become obsessed with stories about the Winx CLub as normal teenagers! I have read and gotton permission to make something like it by Shiningsunray, and Funnygina! So tell me what you think!**_

I was walking in my schools halls of Kōman to tsuyoi Middle School . I am in eigth grade, and not many people like me. I'm a music geek. Yes, music geek. I live in Tokyo, Japan and my school name means Prideful, and Strong. I don't have any friends, but I'm cool with that.

I am really exited though! I'm finally getting away from this school, and going to a the U.S.A! Chicago, Illinois. I know I'm going to be diffrent..but hey! That gives me a chance to start over!

I looked at the clock. Then the clock struck 2:55, " Natsu!"Everyone yelled and they jumped up and cheered. That means Summer! Everyone burst out of the class room. I went to my locker and got all of my things. I grabbed my bag and ran out the door.

Musa ran home. She burst through her door."Otōsan Hei! Wareware wa ugoite iru!"I yelled.

He looked up from a box he had packed. We had gotton the furniture in the truck earlier that week. My Mom dies when I was four, actually on my fourth birthday! So we lived in a small house, witha truck.

"Musa, you need to get used to speaking english."Dad said.

"Sorry! I'm just so exited!"I yelled.

"I am so happy I have a daughter who takes this in a positive way not in a negitive way like anyother teen."Dad said.

I laughed. I ran up to my room, and packed my CDs, radio, mini speakers, mics, books, journals, clothes, bedding, pillows, and somthing unusuall. My baby blankett. MY Mom made it for me. It was a light blue blanket with yellow out-lining. Inside was a Moon, Sun, and star sitting together. Next to it was a scale of music flowing aorund them to keep them floating. I didn't need to pack my clip. It was a sprackly butterfly clip that belonged to my Mom's, Mom'sMom's,ect.

I took one last look at my house. Good bye! I thought as I ran downstaires to the truck. I put my backpack, and box in the car. My bed was small so my Dad packed it up in a box. I went inside and helped my Dad pack up, and put things in the truck. After an hour, we left.

We had to drive, then fly. We bannded the truck because Dad had bought a new one. I fell asleep on the plan ride. Then about two days later, we arivved. We drove through the city od the famouse Chicago. It was so...diffrent, but I was born here so I can remember this.

We live acouple miles from Chicago. In Joliet, ot Plainfield. We arrived at our house. I had trouble finding were the bathroom was. This house was hug! You walk in to a big high ceiling. WHen you look up you see a little balcony to over look the living room. Under the little balcony overlook was a door way to an extra room. A big room. Everything was white. The staires were to the right of the living room with a giant crystal chandleier. (Not sure how to spell that! ) To the left of the door was a closet. To the left of the gigantic living room was the kitchen. HUGE! It's not like my Father cooks! Or me. Next to the kitchen was another room that could be turned into a dinging room or my Dad's office. Then a door to a big backyard with a pool, and tree with a tire swing. Out of all the money my Dad put into this house that I'm going to get lost in, he can't buy an actuall swing set?

Upstaires, to the right was a room with the balcony. Probuably turn that into a hang out room for me. To the left of the staires was a bedroom. My Dad's. WIth a bathroom, and a hiant window. The center room form the staires was another room. My room. It had a bathroom, and a balcony. Sweet!

It took us a while more to unpack because it was an enourmus house! After awhile there was knock at the door. I was about ot start to make packaged noodles. I went to answer it. A women with dark brown staright hair and a little boy with blonde justin bieber were at the door.

"Yes?"I asked.

I was wearing a white t shirt with paint. I enjoy painting my walls. My hair was down my back in a braid. I had paint in my hands and shirt. I was also wearing skinny jaeans and red sneakers. I ddin't care about my appearence.

"Hello sweet heart! I am Renee Daniels, and this is my son Justin Daniels."She said.

"Hi! Your cute!"He said.

"Hi."I smiled.

"We would like to invite you over for dinner."She said.

"Let me ask my Father."I said."Chichi! Josei to shōnen ga koko ni imasu! Karera wa watashitachi ga yūshoku ni kitai to omoimasu!"I yelled.

"That's fine! I'll be there in one second!"He yelled.

Later he came walking down the staires. "Please go change! I thoguht I warned you about painting on your wall."He said nicly.

"Sorry Papa. Be down ina minute!" I said as I ran up the staires.

I ran to my room and grabbed a red ruffled dress that went to my knees. It was strapless. I wore red sneakers to go with it. I prefer comfort over style. I put my hair in down straight. Because I'm funcky, I put a band on top of my head. It looked weird, but cute in my opinion. Besides it was only a 7 year old boy, and a Mom! As far as I knew.

I went downstairews. My Dad was talking to them.

"You look cute!"Justin said.

"Thank you!"I smiled."Want to escort me there my Prince ?"I asked.

Justin giggled and he grabbed my hand. We walked to there house and he told me all about his school, and how he liked to dance, and how cute I was, and how he was all grown up! He was a cute boy.

We arrived there and Renee opened thee door."Daniel! Our guest have arrived."Renee said as she opened the door.

A man came out with black hair he was tall."Well hello there! I'm Daniel."HE said as he shook my Dad's hand.

"I am Hoe-boe Melody, and this is my daughter. Musa Melody."Dad said.

"She's cute Daddy! I ecorted Moosa here! I'm her Prince!"Justin said.

Daniel picked him up."Your all grown up! But you might have to fight with your borthers."Daniel said.

"NO WAY! I CALLED HER FIRST!"Justin screamed.

I blushed and giggled.

"Which reminds me.."Renee said as she closed the door."Migth want to cover your ears."She said.

Justin made a oh-oh face and coverd his ears. Dad, and I did the same."CODEY AND RIVEN! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"She yelled."Please sit."She smiled.

Justin lead us to the dinning room toward the back. When you eneter the house, yet another hight ceiling. To the left were the staires. To the right was the living room. When you go ahead is the kitched. To the right of the kitchen is a dinning room. To the left is another room, family room i guessed.

We sat at the table while Renee went to the kitchen and started setting the table.

"Do you need help?"I asked.

"No need."She smiled.

Just then there were pounding noises from the stiares.

_**Should I stop here? Or continue? What will happen? **_

_**-YukariMusa**_


	2. Maddness

_**So I want to continue because I wanna! I'm bored! So um yeah...here it goes! BTW I speak some japanese! So I had some help from google translate to make sure Iw as right, but I do speak some. Here we go!**_

_**RIVEN P.O.V**_

I ran down the staires racing my brother. Codey. He is seventeen with black hair that is dyes half red, and he is like emo..or something. Justin went over to get the new neighboors. Justin is seven and has a big mouth. He spills out whatever comes to hsi head.

We walked to the kitchen and Codey stopped. I bumpped into him."What is your problem?" I asked.

HE turned/ HE had a huge grin. His face was pale too. He pointed to the kitchen. Then, I saw the worlds most beautiful girl like EVER! We were both to speechless. She was so beautiful. Then there was a voice behind us. "WHat are you looking at?"Justin asked.

"SHHHH!"Codey, and I commanded.

"Oh!"Justin wispered.

He came next to em and we stared at the girl. I didn't know why Codey and Justin were speechless. Then it hit me.

"I saw her first!"We all wispered.

"No! I did! You bumped into me!"Codey said.

"No! I did! I saw them out my shades!"I yelled.

"No I did! And she said I was her Prince!"Justin said.

"Piss off!"Codey wispered. Just then the front door opened. It was Demi.

"What you boys hawking eyes at?"She asked.

Violiot, Justin, and Codey are my foster siblings. Demi is a snot and she is nineteen. She had brown straight hair.

She walked over to us and peeked."A girl!"She said as she laughed."She's not even pretty!"

"Shhh!"We boys yelled.

"Alright. Advice: One: DOn't be sloppy. Girls hate that. Two:Don't be yourself. If you feel like doing somthing, do the exact opposiot! Three: Answer poliotly, and do everything she says."Demi said.

I ignored her. I have my own way of getting girls."GET OVER HERE BOYS!"Mom yelled.

We walked in the room. She looked at Codey which got me a bit jelouse. She looked at Justin and smiled. She looked at me...eyes-to-eye. We were eyes locking. HEr eyes were midnight blue..like a pool you can drown in.

"Boys, this is Hoe-boe, and Musa."Dad said.

"Musa, Hoe-boe, this is Codey, the second oldest. This is Riven, out third oldest, you met Justin the youngest, and ah! Demi! The oldest."Mom said.

"Sit boys. I should make you go to the kitchen and get your food."Mom said.

"But-but-what about Demi?"Codey asked.

Musa made a look that was saying,'you just talked back to your own mother!' score one for me. I thought.

"Demi just walked in from school!"Dad yelled.

"But I was eating! You told me to go get Coodie and River!"Justin yelled.

He never did get my name right."Yes I know honey, sit down please."Mom said.

"Come sit next to me my Prince."Musa smiled. Justin ran over and climbed on his chair. He stuck his tongue out at me and Codey as Musa rubbed his head.

"Go serve yourselves."Mom said.

"I'll do it."Musa shot up.

"No sweetie! Please sit."Mom said.

"I insist."She said.

I sat down and she came back with two plates. She put one infront of Codey and then ifront of me."Here you go."She said as she sat down.

"So Musa, what grade are you in?"Mom asked.

"I'm going to be a Freshman."She said.

"So is Riven!"Mom said.

"What are your hobbies?"Dad asked.

"I am a music freak. I play a ton of instruments. I sings, dance, and this is more like an obsession I paint on my walls."Musa said.

"Boys, tell Musa about yourselves."Mom said.

Silence...

"I usually listen to music on my computer and try to mix tunes."Codey said.

"Me too! What's your favoriot music?"Musa asked.

Dang...loseing points. Soeak up!I thought.

"Metal."Codey said.

"Oh. I like Techno, Pop, Classical, and my home music from japan."Musa said.

Yes!

"I dance and rap!"Justin said.

"Really? SIng one please."Musa asked.

_**"Turn it up cause this my jam**_

_**It's got me swinging through the city like Spiderman**_

_**You know that you're fingers and my hat match**_

_**I put it on and they both snap back**_

_**A little pop hit with a slick rap**_

_**Will save the world like the men in black**_

_**So where ya been? Where you going? Where you at?**_

_**I'm just gonna bounce and see if you bounce back**_

_**Cause if I know one think, I know this**_

_**You've gotta be yourself for the world to notice**_

_**And it don't matter age size shape color**_

_**That's my word, my word to your mother**_

_**Believe you can change the game**_

_**Be like "oh na na" hater what's my name?**_

_**Cause when you fly off, they'll stay the same**_

_**Cause they just tryin' to crumple your paper airplane so come on"**_

"That was good!"Musa clapped. Musa looked at me."What about you Riven?"Musa asked.

"I play soccar, baskett ball, football, and wrestling."Riven said."And I play frizbe somtimes."

"Real;y? You think you can help me with straight throws sometime?"Musa asked.

"Sure."

I looked at Demi. She was glaring at Musa. Why? I know Demi is full of herself, but...maybe shes jelouse.

_**MUSA P.O.V**_

THSI GUY IS HOT! I thought. He had such a beauty, but a beauty not like the others. His red hair, and his purple eyes...it was a portal to a diffrent...magic place.

Just then I got up to go collect the plates, I went to Demi first I never talked to her, but I wanted to. I was about to go to Riven next but I tripped and fell, then a glass of water spilled all over my face and dress.

I got up and appoligized as I ran out of the room. I felt so stupid. I ran down the hall and found a bathroom. I locked the door and cried.

_**DEMI P.O.V**_

I smiled. It deserved her right. It's good she fell. Or she tripped and looked like a fool. Now, the boys won't think she's pretty or anything. They'll go back to me.

_**RIVEN'S P.O.V**_

I got up and went down the hall. I found Musa crying in the bathroom. I knocked."Musa, it's RIven. Can I come in?"I asked.

The door opened. Musa's face was all teared."It's okay."I wiped her tears."If you ever need help, or want to talk, I'm here." I wiped her tears.

I gave her a hug and recieved a hug back.

_**Was this good? I'll continue more on the moment, but I'm in a rush. BYE!**_


	3. Cool down

Musa looked up at his eyes. His inteanse violet eyes...they were like a portal, and they were sucking her into his...his...she couldn't describe it.

He smiled at her, he shakly bought his hand to her hair, and started to play with it. It was pure silk, and it smelled like vanilla..mmm. He thought. As he inhailed her hair his eyes rolled to the back of his skull, and he shut them, She was just so tempting!

Musa put her head into his chest and inhailed. He smelled of cocanut. Musa just let her shoulders realx. He then raised her head to his. Noses touching...eyes half open. He was staring in them, her blue ocean eyes moving like waves...he was drowning into...he couldn't describe it.

Her eyes shut closed. His eyes were still watching her. His eyes traced down to her small perfect flawless nose. To her rosey pink cheeks with red tear strands running down. Then his eyes looked down to her pink...smoothe...closed waiting lips. Okay, he didn't know the last part.

He lowered his head a few centermeters away from her lips. Then-_knock, knock, knock._

"Musa! Your Dad is looking for you!"Codey yelled. RIven flared. Why couldn't he be alone with someone?

Musa pulled away. Riven's hands aced to pull her back into his embrace. He ddin't. Musa looked back at him. She seriously wished they coulld have been alone! Maybe a little closer they could have...she didn't care if they were in the bathroom!

"T-thank you."Musa mumbled. With that she opened the door to see Codey. Codey looked at Musa.

"He's in the family room with our parents."Codey said."I'll take you there."He said. Codey gestured Musa to follow him. Musa walked slowly past him, and COdey put a hand on her lower back. Riven flared his death glare. COdey smirked.

When they reached the Family room, Musa sat down next to her Dad. "Daijōbudesuka?"He asked.

"Hai."Musa said.

"Hontōni? "He asked.

"Hai."

"Anata wa subarashī dokodesu ka?"

"Hai."

"Deshou ka? "Dad asked a bit strictly.

"Chichi wa i"Musa corrected.

(Are you okay? Yes. Are you sure? Yes. Where you nice? Yes. WHat? Yes Father. Is what they said. I speak somewhat japanese.)

"That is neat! Is that your first language?"Renee asked.

"I was originally born here, but we moved when I was one year of age."Musa said."English is, but I've adapted to Japanese, so I'm a bit rusty."

"You said you paint on your wall?"Daniel asked.

Musa blushed. Dad turned a bit red in anger."I um..yeah."Musa giggled a bit.

"What do you paint?"Renee asked.

"Ying-yang sign, suns, seashells, bugs, dragons, fairies, angels, hearts, stars, galaxy,nature,music notes, and lots more."Musa said.

" Hey Musa? Wanna play video games?"Codey asked.

"No thanks. I read in a book it said,"Bideogēmu wa nō o kusara seru,"Musa said.

Codey looked at her."Meaning?"

"Meaning video games rot your brain."Musa said.

"Wow! I wish my sons would know that!"Renee said.

Demi was sitting next to her mother putting on make-up."Why are you wearing make-up?"Justin asked.

"Because I can you little brat!"Demi yelled.

"Mom!"

"Justin, Demi is a big girl, Demi why are you wearing make-up? Your not going anywhere!"Renee said.

"Me, go? No. Kaito come? Yes."She said.

"Right! I forgot! Hoe-boe, and Musa Kaito is Demi's boy friend! You can stay if you like."

"Would that be alright?"Dad asked.

"Of coarse!"Daniel said."So Hoe-boe, what are your hobbies?"

"I am a writter."He said.

"Oh really? I have some papers downstaires about town's history, would you like to see?"

"Might as well. Musa behaive."Dad said.

Musa nodded. The boys were playing video games. Renee got up."Excuse me, but I must clean up dinner. "Renee said as she went to the kitchen.

Demi was still doing her make-up. After she was done she growled and got up."Where are you going?"Musa asked.

"I need to change."She said.

With that Demi just went upstaires. Justin put down his remote."I don't wanna play any more."He said as he ran to the kitchen.

Codey was still playing. After losing three games, RIven got up." You just cheated."He said.

"How? It's a video game."Codey smirked. Riven rolled his eyes, He got up and walked to the basement.

Codey and I were alone.

_**CODEY P.O.V**_

I turned off the video game. I needed to earn points! Justin was out of the way, he's only seven! Riven had almost kissed Musa in the bathroom, he seriously needed points. She said she didn't like video games, and she reads books I guess. She sings and plays instuments. Instruments! I have a guitar in my room!

_**END OF CODEY P.O.V**_

"Hey Musa,"Codey said."I have a guitar in my room, do you play?"

"Yes."Musa said.

"Would you like to play?"COdey asked.

"Sure."Musa said.

They got up and walked up the staires. To the right was a door that was open and had blue paint, a todler bed, a toy chest, and crayons and paper on the floor. Justin's room she thought.

The long hallway the center was a room with a closed door. The right of that was a closed door that had a sign that said,'_**KEEP OUT! **_That had pink hearts, and a skull. Demi's room Musa thought.

Acroos the room was a door shut with another skull that said keep out. Codey's room. Musa thought immiediantly. To the right of that was a bathroom, and next to that was a room with an open door. It had a bed right next to the window, the bed was unmade and there were sports idems all over, a big stereo, and a laptop.

They went to the door across from Demi's room. Codey opened the door and there was a bunk bed. It was dark wood and under was not a mattress but a space for his laptop. to the left of the bed was a dresser with clothes hanging out of the drawers. It had a stereo on the top along with an ipod, headphones, and darts. Ont he wall above it was a dart board, and posters of heavy metal bands. Next to the bunk bed to the right were two bingbags. One red and fuzzy, and the other black and normal.

He pulled out the bing bags and told her to sit where ever she liked. She sat in the red fuzzy one. Hegrabbed a black bass guitar. He sat next to her and he handed her a guitar that was red. They started playing together. Musa was smiling and having fun! He was good at playing!

Musa then stopped."What's up?"Codey asked.

"Can I use your lap top?"She asked.

"Sure."He said.

Musa walked over to his lap-top, and went on youtube. She pulled up a song, turned aorund and asked."Wold you like to hear a japanese song?"Musa asked.

"Sure."Codey said. HE really didn't, but he wanted to please her! He was earning points, but he needed to hit a jack-pot! Or increase! Maybe he'll get a tickett! ( Codey's version of friendship is points, tickets is srush, and coins is love )

"Do you got a printer?"Musa asked.

"Yeah."He said.

Musa pulled up google and typed somthing in. Then she printed, walked over to a printer and handed him a sheet. Chords. He didn't know if he could do it! The writting was in japanese! He sighed.

"What?"Musa asked as she tilted her head.

"It's just...I don't know if I can."HE said.

She laughed a bit."Here."She said. She took the sheet and grabbed a pencil. She started writting on the back. She handed him it back five minutes later. It was still in japanese, but it had english words so he can mouth the sounds.

"Ready?"She asked.

He shrugged. "Yeah."He sighed.

She started the track on youtube. Codey started playing, then Musa joined in. It was a sound on a guitar that could signalize everyone that this was japanese! Musa then started singing.

_**Wakachiaeba bai ni fueru yorokobi so fantastic**_

_**Daremo minna barai ga o ka suteki da yo!**_

_**Tsunai namida nanda hitori kini de kaka enai de nakam**_

_**Ga iru yeah, yeah, yeah,**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Saikou no happy**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Yume yori mo takaku e are you ready? rock you baby**_

_**Tobidaseru sa**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Tsubasa o shinjite**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Hateshinai mirai o are you ready? rock you baby ima,**_

_**Hajimeyou**_

_**( Song: Yeah! by: Hinoi Team )**_

Codey did it! Musa was smiling, and laughing. Ticket one! Codey thought. "You did awesome!"Musa laughed.

"I did I guess! I didn't think I could!"Codey said.

They both started laughing. Musa was having fun! He was good at guitar, he was diffrent! Just then, Musa looked at his bed. She saw a circle object."What is that?" She asked.

"Dream catcher."He said."It keeps away ba dreams."

"Can I see?"

"Sure."He said. Musa climbed up the ladder and climbed to his pillow. It wasn't that attractive, but it was pretty to her. Unusuall...and that's what attracted Musa. She grabbed it and flipped it. It looked the same on the back. SHe leaned against the wood, just then, it was like somthing pushed her, she fell dream catcher in hand.

She fell on the gorund. Codey crawled over to her until he was on top of her."Are you okay?"He asked.

"Yeah."Musa said.

He looked into her eyes, blue oceaned and he was drowning. He just couldn't swim. Musa looked into his eyes. Black eyes...hidding what was truley behind them. HE leaned closer, she shut her eyes, and he shut his. He leaned closer and...

_**Suffer! I know what happens! Alot of you guys read, but don't review=( Thank you too ShiningSunRay who I think is updating today! YAAAYYY! Thank you to MusicalMusa, AngelCutie CHildAtHearts, FairyofMusic5, Funnygine, loveitsu, and ect! Soooo many people! AHHHH!**_

_**-YukariMusa**_


	4. Pulse rate is actually normal!

_**So hey guys! Acouple things! 1: SHould I start making an update date? Like I'll update on blank day? It means you'll have to wait, an I'm a big Family person! So let me know! 2: I'm mixing some K-ON Anime show in this! For those who don't know, watch it or look up some pictures! Musa is playing as Azusa okay? Here we go...**_

_knock, knock, knock!_

Codey looked at Musa, she pulled away. His body felt as if he needed her. Like the way you need water on a hot summer day. He was the heat because his whole body was flaming with exitment! Musa was the water he needed befor he fainted!

Breathing like Darth Vader, Codey got up and followed her to the door. It was...(_**END OF CHAPTER! SHORT I KNOW! )**_

Demi? What was she doing here? She looked the same though. ( _**I lie. ) **_"Hi, Demi..."Musa said.

"Okay, look I'm sorry about...earlier."She said.

"What? What do you mean 'earlier'? You didn't-"

"No! I did! I tripped you to make you look like a fool! It's just-my boyfriend really like my brothers, and kinda thinks like them. I didn't want him to think you were pretty! Because you are!"Demi said.

"Oh-that's alright, but can you do somthing for me?"

"Anything!"She said begging on her knees.

"Can I like-be your friend? Help you pick out an outfit?"Musa asked with a little smilie.

Demi got up."Seriously?"She asked.

"hehehe..."Musa stumbled.

"YES!"She said as she grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her room."SO here's my over cramped closet."She said."I've tried to organize it, but I don't know what by! Color? Size? Shape? Fabric? It's all way to confusing!"

Demi's room was purple wall paper, pink fluffle bed covers, a white closet, white/baige carpet, and a purple, and pink round rug. When you walk in, there is a mirror next to the door. By the window is her bed. Across her bed is her closet.

Musa put all her clothes on her bed. "What do you wear the most?" Demi then seprated the clothes she wears more, then the clothes she doesn't. Musa took the ones she wore and put it on one side of the closet. She took the other half and put it in the other half.

"Now, you can pick. Wear one side one week, and the other the next week."Musa said.

"Thanks Azusa!"

"Musa."

"Whatever, it's your nickname!"

The girls talked and dicussed. Meanwhile downstaires:

"Interesting."Hoe-boe said."Now, I appoligize Riven for ignoring you."

"That's alright."Riven said.

"WHta do you think of my daughter?"Hoe-boe asked.

RIven's face now looked like one of the Anime faces."Um-she's uh..."

"No marriges yet Riven my boy."Daniel said.

RIven's face went to a death glare."She's...diffrent?"

"Ah yes. My Musa. WHich reminds me, could you mind telling her we must go?"

"Sure."Riven said as he ran up the staires.

"I look forward to having your daughter be my daughter-in-law."Daniel laughed.

"I look forward to you son being my Son-in-law."Hoe-boe joined in.

Upstaires Musa and Demi were laughing. Demi was wearing a green dress that had one strap. It wasn't short, but it wasn't long. Her heels were black heels. "Thanks for the new color! I love it!"

"Don't sweat it."Musa said.

"Anyways, what do you think of my goof of brothers?"

Musa blushed."Justin is adoreable, Codey is...hidden to what's on the inside, and RIven is...is...is-"

Demi smiled. She knew what she meant.

"RIven is in the room."he said.

"AHHHH!"Demi, and MUsa screamed.

"Yeah um...sorry but Musa your Dad said you have to go."Riven said leaning against the door way.

"Oh-okay. Bye Demi!"Musa smiled.

"Bye Azusa! Wait!"Demi said as she grabbed a pen. She wrote a number n her arm."My number."She said."I don't go to your school because I'm in Colledge, but RIven is a Freshman, and Codey is a Senior!"Demi said.

"Thanks for the FYI, bye Demi."Musa said as she followed Riven down the steps.

When they reached downstaires,Musa ran to her Dad. She put on her shoes, and said bye to Justin who cried."I'll come visit."Musa smiled.

Demi said goodbye along with a hug. Everyone was confused at first but then got the process. Daniel, and Renee shock hands with the Meoldy's, and Codey and RIven gave a simple wave..Musa felt bad she had almost kissed both, but there was a slight difrence. RIven even though they didn't touch lips, shocks ran up and down her body.

"Hey guys. let's hang out sometime."Musa said as she went up to both and gave them a kiss on the cheek. She smield and chsed her Dad out the door.

They stood there in shock. When Renee closed the door, the boys started fighting."She almost kissed me in the bthroom!"

"SHe almost kissed me in my bedroom!"

"I was comforting her!"

"I was playing guitar with her!"

"I was called her Prince!"

They boys continued arguing."Oh yeah boys? I'm her best friend!"Demi said as she took all the boys and gave them all nuggies.

"OUCH! DEMI! AHH!"The boys yelled.

Musa reached home and put the numbers in her cell phone. She then took a shower and got ready for school.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"I'm so cool...I'm so awesome...I'm so..smoothe...I'm so..."Musa sleep talked. Just then she head sprang out of bed. SHe looked at the clock. 6:15. "I"M SO LATE!"SHe yelled as she fell off the bed.

She put on the uniform. It was a navy blue coat, with a light blue skirt, and white shoes. The ribbion they had o wear was bases on there grade. Blue was a Freshman. Her shoes were blue on the tip and sides too. Musa put her hair in long pony tails. and left to rest hanging on the sides of her ears. SHe grabbed her navy backpack and ran downstaires. SHe grabbed toast and jam ate it, brushed her teeth, and ran out the door.

Her Dad never liked to drive her, so she walked to school. She had to wake up at 6:00 to walk there, at 7:00 she would be there. School started at 7:25. (My REAL school schedual! But I don't walk! )

She reached the school and ran to her locker. She did her combination and ran to homeroom. Class started. Musa tried to ignore everyone kept mistaking her name with Azusa. Whatever. Lunch time came. Musa didn't have money or lunch. So she went to go sit down. She then saw a poster thaat read.

August 13,

_**Winx Club!**_

Concert for Homecoming! Don't miss it!

Bloom Sparx, Stells Solaria, Tecna T'vayin, Flora Linphea, and Layla Tides!

Musa thought it would be nice to join a club. She would give it some time. She was pretty decent at singing, and dancing, and playing every instrument alive! Just then she heard,"Musa!"She turned. It was Riven. She smiled. He signaled her to go sit with him. She did.

"Hi."Musa said.

"Hey Musa, these are my friends. Brandon, Sky, Timmy, Helia, and Nabue."Riven said."Guys,, this is my friend and neighboor Musa Meoldy."

"Hi."Timmy said.

"Hey, what's up?"Brandon said.

"Hey, how's it going?"Sky asked.

"Hello."Nabue said.

"Hi."Helia said shyly.

"Hey,"Musa said as she bowed.

The boys looked confused exept Timmy." Your from Japan?"

"Yes."Musa said looking up.

Timmy bowed."Watashi wa anata to issho ni toshi o tanoshimini shite Melody Musa."Timmy said as he bowed.

Musa was shocked."Anata ni jissai ni hai... Yoi toshi Timmy."Musa said.

"Are you from Japan?"Musa asked.

"No, our friend here is just a brainyack!"Brandon said putting an arm around a angry looking Timmy.

They all sat down. "So Musa, Riven tells us your a good at playing guitar."Sky said.

"Huh?"Musa said

"Yeah, he talks about you all the time!"Nabue said.

"IS that so?"Musa said.

"Are you?"HElia said trying to change the suject.

"I guess...I'm just a begginer."Musa said.

"How long have you played?"Timmy asked,

"Umm-let's see...was it Spring?"

"YOU JUST STARTED?"Brandon, and Sky asked.

"No! I started in the Spring in Second grade!"Musa corrected.

"That's not a begginer!"

"I'm not awesome, I'm okay."

"Did you want to try out for Winx CLub?"HElia asked.

"I was going to give it some time..."

"No way!"Sky yelled."Every girl wants to eb a WInx! Take the chance!"

"I don't even know where the music room is."Musa said.

Nabue pointed toward the hallway."Go down the hallway, make a right, go up the staires, it's the door at the end of the hallway."He said.

Musa nodded and got up. She walked to the music room. she knocked. A red head opened the door."Yes?"

"Um- I want to try out for the WInx Club?"Musa said.

"COME IN!"She said."GUYS WE GOT A NEW MEMBER!"She yelled.

They all gasped with joy. "Sit!"The blonde said as Musa sat.

"What's your name?"The brunett asked.

"What's your favoriot color?"The blonde asked.

"What do you play?"The red head asked.

"Where do you come from?"The pink haired one asked.

They were all asking at once. "Give her some space!"The one with dark skin and dark hair said.

"My name is Musa Melody, I play guitar, I guess my favoriot color is red, and I come from Japan."Musa said.

"Cool! Why don't you play for us?"The red head said handing her a guitar.

"Umm...okay, but I'm just a begginer."Musa said.

Just then she started playing like a pro! Her fingures moving so- fast! WHen she was finished, they all had anime like faces. _Oh no! Maybe it's because I played so bad they're reacting that way. _Musa bowed."I'm so sorry that I played bad!"

The dark skinned girl spoke up."No, no, no! That's not why we reacted that way! "

"It's just.."The pink haired started.

The red head crossed her arms."You have a long way to go."She said.

ANime faces once again."I'd love for you to teach me!"Musa said.

"Oh-um..."She grabbed her back."Ouch! Um...yeah I hurt my back earlier so maybe another time."She said worriedly.

_lieing._ Musa thought."Oh..."

"Move!"The blonde said as she pushed the red head to the floor.

"Just be here after school."The brunett said.

"Thank you so! much!"Musa said.

"I;m Stella."The blonde said.

"I'm Flora."The brunett said.

"I'm Tecna."The pink haired one said.

"I'm Layla."The dark skinned one said.

"I'm Bloom."The red head said from the floor rubbing her head.

She bowed to them all."Thank you so much for letting me in your club. It means alot to me."She said.

Bloom looked away and put a hand beside her face trying to block out Musa. SHe wispered."She's so graceful, I can't look!"

"Be here after school."Flora smiled.

"Thank you, I won't let you down."Musa said walking out of the room.

After Musa left Bloom got off the floor."SHE"S BETTER THAN ME! WHAT DO I DO!"

"Go start practicing!"They all said in union.

**I'm using the Winx as K-ON! I just started watching it and it's sooo good! I love Azusa! Anyways, happy that Codey didn't get happy ever after? I kinda feel bad! Just a little. Happy that Demi and Musa are cool? I am! FYI, Musa still has to audition! Meaning they still have to test her when she brings he rown guitar and they play all together! So yeah. NEXT TIME!**

**-YukariMusa**


	5. Blood flow

_**I have been gatting a lot of reviewsto this story! Thank you to AngelCutie ChildAtHearts. ShiningSunRay ( BFFL ), Funnygins, and MusicalMusa! More people reviewed, but it's to much to write! So here it goes!**_

After school, Musa walked to the music room. To her suprise, _WHAT ARE THEY DOING! _She asked herself. They were all sitting at a table eating! "Um- are we going to practice?"Musa asked.

"Musa! Hey, come sit!"Stella said pulling her arm to sit. Musa sat down.

"So Musa, how long have you been playing?"Bloom asked.

"About since second grade I guess."Musa said.

"That's barelly a begginer at all!"Tecna said.

"Well- I wanna know more about you guys! So Layla, why did you choose drums over everything else?"Musa asked.

Layla looked a bit nervouse ."Well...I...okay! The thought of moving your fingures on the ketboard, guitar, and bass, make me wanna go CRAZY!"Layla admitted.

"What about you Flora? I heard you originally wanted to be in choir. Why did you choose the Winx Club over chior?"Musa asked turning to Flora.

Flora sipped her tea."I saw how fun the people here were! So I thought it would be fun, and joined!"Flora said.

Musa nodded."What about you Stella? How long have you been playing guitar?"Musa asked.

Stella flipped her hair. She took a sip of tea." I think three years."Stella said.

"Why did you start playing?"Musa asked. Musa really hated short answers! So if they didn't give a good sentence, she would push it a little more.

"Umm..."She started going red. Musa didn't know if it was from anger, or embaressment."OKAY! I admit it! The curse the purple guitar! It had a pink heart!"Stella outbursted.

"So- you started playing because it was cute?"Musa asked.

"Yeah."Stella admited looking down at her tea then sipping it.

Musa turned to Tecna."So Tecna? Why did you join the Winx Club?"

"Well the truth of the fact is, 89 percent of the school's clubs are educational, learning abilities, and what not."Tecna said."Then the other 10 percent is punishments. I get straight A's every year! I've never had anything lower than a B in my entire life! So the 1 percent was music, so I joined. I didn't know how to play much but the keyboard though."

Musa turned to Bloom."What about you Bloom? Why did you join the Winx Club?"Musa asked.

She looked nervous."I umm..."_I can't tell her I joined because I thought there would be sweet music! _Bloom thought."So how's the cake guys?"Bloom asked.

_She totally dodged it! _Layla thought. "It's delicious! Thank you Flora!"Stella said.

Flora smiled. Just then the door opened. A techer walked in with grey hair, and glasses. Holding a bok that said _History. _ Musa looked down and startedd to worry. She was _terrible _at History! Ever since she was a little girl, she believed all the fairy tale stories her Mom told her. "I'll have some milk with my tea."She said as she sat.

Musa was shocked. She was here to drink tea? "Oh! I have a welcome to the Club's present."She said. She started rummiging through her bag.

"Musa, this is Ms. Faragonda."Flora said."Ms. Faragonda, this is Musa."

Musa sat still. She watched Flora put Ms. Faragonda's tea infront of her."Found it!"She said as she pulled an obdject out from her bag. To reviel..."What are those?"Musa asked.

"Well there cat ears of coarse."

"I can see that but I don't get the point of them."

"Well you wearr them."Ms. Faragonda said standing up behing Musa and grabbed her shoulder. Musa shook her off and got up from her chair.

"Don't touch me!"

"You are easilly embarressed aren't you?"

"Well of coarse I am! Don't you guys find it- huh?"Musa said turning around, to reviel her friends with the cat ears, and flora had them on her head.

"There so cute!"Stella said.

"You think so?"Flora asked.

" 100 percent cerrtain!"Tecna said.

"Am I the odd one out here?"Musa mumbled to herself.

Layla took of the ears and held them out to Musa."Now you try them on Musa."She said holding them out. Musa took them. She looked at the ears, at the Winx, and back to the ears. She slowly raised the ears to the top of her head.

"AWW!"They all said.

"Wow! They look awesome on you!"Bloom said.

"I'm never wrong when it comes to this step." Faragonda said.

"That's it-"Stella said.

"YOUR WELCOME TO JOIN THE WINX CLUB!"They all yelled.

"What? This was it?"Musa asked as Bloom came over and squished her cheeks onto Musa's.

"Your so cute! You know that?"Bloom said.

Bloom pulled back when Tecna pulled her away."Try sounding like a cat!"Tecna said.

"Like this! Meow!"Flora said rolling up her hands like a cat's paws, and making a meow nois.

"M-meow..."Musa said loking cuter than ever.

"AWWWW!"They yelled.

Musa was very...creeped out. So, after the two hours, she left for home. She didn't have a jacket or anything, and it was fall. The sun was down though, so it was chilly. Musa was walking slowly though.

"Musa? Is that you?"A voice said.

She turned, it was Codey. "Yo Codey!"Musa smield.

He ran up to her." School eneded a while ago,"He said looking her up, and down."Club?"

"I auditioned to be in the Winx Club."Musa said."They're...weird."

"Every girl in school dreams of being a Winx! Did you get welcomed?"

"I did, but I haven't said if I wanted to join yet."Musa said looking at the ground. She shivered. The wind was annoying her, yet soothing her. Her Dad was at work so she could be out for as long as she wanted. The Winx were great, but she actually expected to practice! Plus, she didn't think Bloom liked her that whole much. Not hate her, but not her Best Friend Forever. Layla though, seemed like a sister to her. She was so pretty, and nice, but interesting! She had always wanted a compainion, but her Mother died when she was four.

Just when she shivered a warmth spread through her body. Codey had his arm around her! Not in a romantic way, but in a awkward one. Her side were pressed up against his sides. She started blushing. She felt as if she didn't need his warmth anymore.

She really had a weird conection with Riven, _and _Codey! "Is this weird for you?" Codey asked.

"No! Not at all! It's just..."

Codey started to feel jelouse! He knew what it was. She is starting to have feelings toward Riven. _WHY? _Codey thought. _What does Riven have that I don't? _He asked. He knew how Riven was with girls. He was clever. He was pretty hot, and was in her grade!

"Nobody has ever really done that."Musa said.

"I see." _Yeah right! Riven and you were spicing it up in the bathroom!_

They walked to there house. Musa didn't ask him what he was doing there, but she figured it was a coincedence. Musa walked up to his house."Um-"

"Demi invited me over to show her somthing."Musa said.

He opened the door."Hi Mr. and Mrs, Daniels!"Musa yelled.

Renee poked her head outside the kitchen door."Musa! Hello, Demi is upstaires."

"Thank you."Musa said going upstaires. Codey went to his room and started playing guitar. For what Musa didn't know, is he was trying to get her to spend time with her...like yesterday...without interuptions form his annoying brother.

Musa walked past Riven's room. She peeked in. He was listening to his ipod banging his head to the music, and doing homework."Hey...Riven."Musa saiid.

No answer.

He had his earbuds in, so he couldn't hear her. Musa looked down the hallway and didn't see anyone so she walked in. Riven had his head in his palm looking at the paper. Musa looked at the questions. They were all right! He didn't have the last one done though. Musa looked at it. _**20: Factor the algebraic expression 6x2 - 21xy + 8xz - 28yz. **_

"3x(2x - 7y) + 4z(2x - 7y) = (2x - 7y)(3x + 4z) "Musa said louder.

Riven looked at her. He jumped. WAS HE DREAMING? She just stared at him. He took out his head phones."What-how?-why?-Did..."

"That's the answer."Musa said.

"How?"Riven asked.

Musa showeed him through the steps. After twenty minutes, he finally said,"I get it now! Thanks Musa!"He said.

"Anytime."Musa said.

"Thanks."Now he was happy. He had enjoyed his lunch time, now he gets to see Musa!

"But it hased to be on like-hmm..Tuesdays, and Thursdays."Musa said."I have the Winx Club to go to."

"You got in?"Riven asked.

"I got welcomed in, but I haven't made my mind."Musa said.

They talked for another half hour. Then six thirty hit. Musa looked at the clock."I should go." Riven was hesitant. He didn't want her to leave!

"Did you wanna stick around for dinner?"Riven asked hoping she would say yes.

"Umm-no. My Dad works and I make some food, and leave him some after work. If there is none, he can be crabby."Musa said.

"Oh."

"Yeah, so see ya later."Musa said turning to leave.

He sprang of his feet. "Wait!"

Musa turned."Do you want me to come with you?"

"Oh- well...if you want. There's really nothing to do. "Musa said.

"I don't mind."

"Alright."Musa said walking down the staires.

"Mom! Going with Muse! Be back soon!"

"Okay!"

Muse? Musa thought. She gets nicknames, but _he. RIVEN _gave _her _a _nickname! _They walked to her house. She opened the door with her key. It was a nice house! Riven followed her to the kitchen.

She took a box of noddles and put it in a pot of boiling water. Riven watched. "You can sit."Musa said. He shook his head no. Musa continued."Hungry?"Musa asked. He shook his head no.

Short ansswers. Musa thought a bit angrly. Musa put some noodles in the microwave. She then took out flour, eggs, milk, measuring cups, a mini bowl, and sugar out. Riven watched. Musa started to make a batter. She mixed it. Usually his Mom would use a mixer. Guess she's fancy. He thought. She took the spoon out. RIven walked closer to her. He put his elbows on the counter."When will it be done?"He asked.

Musa made a sound with her tounge like a no way! "You do _not _get to skip dinner and get sweets!"Musa said smiling.

Riven smiled. He put his fingure in the mini bowl."Hey!"Musa yellled.

He licked his fingure."Yummy."He said. He kept trying to put his fingures in, and Musa was failing at keeping him away.

"If I give you the spoon, will you stop?"She yelled still smiling.

"Yes."He said.

With that she gave him the spoon. He licked it like he was a little boy first tasting choclate. Ignoring it was vanilla. She put her fingure in the bowl. "How come you get to?"He asked with the spoon on his tongue.

"Because I made it."She said. Befor she popped it in the oven, she put her fingure in once again, but she didn't lick it. She put it in the oven with her other hand at closed it. It was already preheated.

She walked over to him batter still on her fingure. She kneeled infront of him."Ah."She said as if saying open his mouth. He turned a shade of red. A light shade. She had not licked that fingure, but he ddin't care. He opened his mouth, but instead of putting it in his mouth, she put some on his nose, and then the rest in her mouth.

She was laughing. He turned the sink on, and put his hand underneath, he then turned it off, and splattered some on her face. She opened her eyes, he flciked the water still. "Hey! Quit it!"Musa yelled. She was backing away from him trying to stop the water. She was laughing, and so was he. She then reached the counter. Her back was pressed up against the counter. He walked close to her. Not touching her, but enough to breath on her face.

She had her hands on the counter now. Their faces inches away. Then..._ding. _The cake was done. He backed away and she went to the oven. She took the cake out. It was small. About the size of my palm. She put white frosting on and a strawberry on top. She grabbed...two forks?

_**RIVEN'S P.O.V**_

She sat at the table. She gave me a fork. I looked at her put the fork in her outh with some frosting and cake on it. She is seriously adoreable! We ate the cake silently, until it came down to the strawberry. It was rather large for a strawberry.

I picked it up. I handed it to her. She pushed my hand telling me that I could have it. I put my hand infront of her, she shoved it back. Then I shoved it in her mouth, only half, but my actions were fast and I couldtell she was going to grab the strawberry, so instead she grabbed me and I bit the other half. If was awkward...but who cares!

After, we went upstaires, we went ini her room. I sat on the floor and looked at her walls. Beatiful...paintings. She took out some paint and used her hands instead of a brush. She was drawing a...it looked like a light purple ball of light. She kept painting it. Then I walked up next to her. I guess she was so focused she looked at me and tripped. She had been mixing colors, and she ended up with her pink hand print on the wall.

"I'm so sorry!"I said.

She looked at me. She grabbed my hand and put in in a blue paint. She put my hand next to ehrs so the fingures were brushing. I didn't know what it meant! Just then, a door closed downstaires. We both ran down staires to the kitchen and I left out the back door.

_**The Middle Of The Night**_

Riven layed in bed motionless. He really needed to look at Musa's face again! Just then he heard, " **Ai wo komete Surasura to ne Saa kakidasou! Uketotta kimi ni, Shiawase ga tsunagaru you ni! Yume wo misete Kurukuru to ne Ji ga maiodoru! Ganbare fudePEN Koko made kita kara. Kanari honki yo..."**

Riven opened his curtains and looked out the window. He smiled. Musa was sitting there watching him. She didn't have curtains so he could see her every move. She got up and walked to her desk. She grabbed a calligraphy pen. She wrote on a piece of paper, **" Did I wake you? ;("**

**RIVEN P.O.V**

I went and grabbed a regular pen, and paper from my desk. I wrote,**"No;)"**

She smiled. She then wrote under it, **"I had fun today;D"**

**"Me too. We should play soccer next time."** I wrote back. I am obssed with soccer, but more obssesed with the beaty infront of me. I had no idea what she sang, but once again I didn't care.

**"Cool, I'm not meeting tomorow."** She wrote. **"Me and Demi though are going out."**

I wrote, **"Another time. ;)"**

She then had to get more ink. She wrote, **"I can't wait;)"**

With that she sang once again, I think a diffrent line though,**"Hashagu moji ha Pikapika ni ne Hora migakikake! Massugu kimi no Kokoro made Todokeba ii na! Hashiru kiseki Kirakira da ne Sou kawaku made! Mattete fudePEN Gomen ne BOORUPEN ha, Oyasumi shitete! Kanari honki yo..." **She closed the curtains. Note to self: Probualy the first one means open, last one means close.

With that I layed in bed pretty happy to sleep. She was such an angel. I wanted to do somthing special for her! But what?

_**I ment to update last night, but I didn't get the chance! So I may not get the chance to update soon because my baby bro is getting baptised! Happy right? I may update today agin! I'm bored. REVIEW! I wanna know what you think! **_


	6. Brain nerves!

The next day was slow. School went by slow. He didn't talk to any of his friends in ca=lass A because your not soppose to, and 2 he was frustrated with the argument he had with Codey that morning. They had been fighting ever since Musa came to town. She was just a dang angel!

Lunch time came. Riven sat with his friends."Yo bro, are you okay? I was texting you in class and you didn't respond!"Sky said.

Riven shrugged."Are you okay?"Brandon asked.

Silence. Helia gave him the eys meaning spill. Just when he thought he would not talk for the rest of the day, "Hey Riven,"Riven looked up. It just to be Musa! The only person he would actually talk to! "Are you okay?"Musa asked.

Riven nodded. Should he hold to the ground? Or not? "Ya sure? Are you sick? I could take you to the nurses office."Musa said. Why did she care for everyone else? He thought.

Riven shook his head. She started to look a bit frustrated. " Really? Is it because you were mad I kept you up all night?"Musa asked with a sad face.

"NO WAY!"RIven yelled. How dare she think that. Then he realized she was laughing. She got him to come out of his turttle shell. He glared.

She laughed and gave him a hug."C'mon! I was joking! I just...don't like short answers!"She said laughing.

"Azu-nyan!"Bloom yelled.

"Coming!"

"Azu-nyan?"Riven asked. If that was her real name and she was joking about it being Musa, he was going to jump off a building!

"They nick named me that because ' I look good in cat ears.'" Musa said making qoutes with her hands.

Riven pictured her with black fuzzy cat ears. She did look cute. He smirked. "Musa!"Stella yelled."I have something important to ask you!"

Musa turned to him."I have to go. Laterz."She said runnign toward them skirt flowing along with her hair and sleeves. He smiled, but not a normall one. His eyes sparkled when he watched Musa laugh at something Stella said. Helia caught that, but decided to keep it to himself.

"You so dig her!"Brandon yelled standing up and pointing at Riven.

"Do not!"Riven said."We're friends. That's as far as it goes. Besides! Codey will probuably get to her first."With that Riven slepped him plam over him outh.

"Codey? Your bro?"Nabue asked.

"Oh-no!"They all yelled.

"It's logical to spend more time with her."Timmy said."Have they kissed?"

"Almost twice."Riven said.

"Twice is enough!"Nabue said.

"Have you kissed her?"Helia asked.

"No. Almost though, twice."

"Next time you 'almost' kiss her, actually hurry up with the process!"Sky yelled.

"She always seems shocked though."Riven said.

"What did she mean keeping you up all night?"Timmy asked. Then he realized what he asked. He was curiouse.

Riven explained every detail. Just then they heard little singing**." Chatting Now, Gachi de kashimashi Never Ending Girls' Talk! Shuugyou chaimu made matenai! Chikoku wa shite mo soutai wa No No No! Seiippai Study After School!"** Musa was quietly singing at the Winx Club's table.

"I like it!"Stella yelled.

"But we _all _have to be able to sing it."Bloom said.

"And I doubt you can sing japanese."Layla said to everyone."Excluding Azu-nyan."

"Well-"Musa said grabbing a peice of paper and writting. She snapped after two minutes."Got one! How about, this!"Musa said.

They all started." **Close your eyes, and open your heart! Believe in yourself, that's how it starts! Dreams will come true! Just wait and see, cause the magics in you, and the magics in me! We are the Winx, We are the Winx! Come join the club! We are the Winx! We are the Winx! We are the Winx! ( Come joing the club ) We are the Winx! Magical Flowers! Digital powers! Rythmes and tunes! The sun and the moon! Magic shapes and shifty tides! And the fire burning deep inside! We got the style! And we got the flare! Look all you want! just don't touch their hair! We are the Winx! We are the Winx! Come join the club we are the Winx ( Yeah! ) We are the Winx! We are the Winx! ( Come join the club ) We are the Winx! "**

"I liked that better!"Bloom said.

"We should make more!"Flora said."Just to be sure that's the one we want to play at the festival."

"Impossible! We only have twenty more minutes of lunch!"Tecna said.

"We can meet after school!"Stella said.

"Nah! I can't! I made plans wiht my Family."Layla said.

Musa grabbed anothe rpiece of paper. She was done in thirty seconds."Here! Let's try this!"

They all sang. **" ( Winx your magic now! ) Do you know, the power you have? Can you feel the magic that is inside of you! Fly with us, and you'll understand. You are magic if you just believe that it's true! It's amazing what you can do! ( Winx! ) your magic now !( Winx! ) We'll show you how! Fly with us and see what amazing things you can be! ( WInx! ) Together we're strong! Come and join our song! Your life is magic from now on! Your life is magic for now on, Winx!"**

"I like it, and I'm inpressed you did that in thirty seconds, but it's a bit to short."Tecna said.

"No! Your right."Musa siad taking another paper. She wrote in two minutes.

**"It's a brand new day! The sun is high up in the sky! For more adventure! We must be ready for the fight! Together we're stronger, and that's why we will always win! We'll face the danger! That's how we're gonna save the world,and just like last time! We're gonna wipe away the dark! We gotta make it! No time to hesitate but still- sometimes I look at myself, I wonder, will I be strong enough? ( Strong enough? ) Will I make it to the end! My friends keep telling me, Your the one! ( Who can do incrediable things you do! ) Your the best! ( And baby you deserve the gifts you have! Can't you see? ) You are strong! ( You fight against the demons everyday!) Your a star! ( Remember where you come froma dn who you are! ( COme join us. ) Winx..."**

"AWESOME!"Flora yelled."Sorry for yelling."

"We should write more!"Stella said.

Musa wrote another one in two minutes. "**If you desire,**

**You can become**

**One of our bunch!**

**Winx!**

**If your hand is warm in mine,**

**It'll give us greater power,**

**With the feeling we'll be sure of five winners!**

**Winx!**

**With a smile, you can enchant**

**And a-lighten up our world,**

**With this feeling we can take flight, watch us!**

**If you desire,**

**You can become**

**One of our bunch!**

**With a magic ray, the sky is all blazing**

**An adventure is certain to start**

**In the stars!**

**While I'm cloud-borne,**

**I'll fly through time and space,**

**I color my existence,**

**With my imagination!**

**With my flight in heaven!**

**Winx!**

**If your hand is warm in mine,**

**It'll give us greater power,**

**With the feeling we'll be sure of five winners!**

**Winx!**

**We're the new kids on the block,**

**We're each others' dearest friends,**

**With this feeling we can take flight, watch us!**

**Winx~**

**You're magical,**

**Winx~**

**And you roam through the stars,**

**A powerful light ray under**

**The sign of the Winx."**

"I like that! But it's too long."Stella said.

"Don't get us wrong!"Layla said,"If you don't want to join, then we won't take any of your songs! All credit goes to you!"

"Thanks guys."Musa said.

"Excuse me ladies! But we overheard your little songs."Sky said coming toward the Winx Club's table with the rest of the guys behind.

"Thanks."Bloom said.

Layla nudged her."What?"Bloom asked.

"Is there somthing wrong?"Nabue asked Layla.

Layla stopped."Nothing."She smilied.

"It's just Musa-"Flora started."Ow!"Flora yelled. Both Layla, and Bloom nudged her.

"Let her talk,"Helia said."She's making a point. Speak up flower."Helia said.

"Oh- um...Musa made the songs."Flora mumbled looking at Helia.

"Shh!"Stella nudged her."NOTHING!"

"Huh?"Musa asked.

"They are so going head over heels for them-"Tecna wipspered to Musa.

"There is a 70 percent chance your talking about your friends."Timmy said.

"Well, stereo typing is illogical! You don't even know me!"Tecna said.

"I would like to get to know you."Timmy said without thinking.

"That would be nice."Tecna smiled.

"Right..."Musa mumbled.

"I'm Brandon."

"I'm Sky."

"I'm Helia."

"I'm Timmy."

"I'm Helia."

"I'm Nabue!"Nabue said."And that's Riven."

Riven walked over a juice box in hand. He finished it with a _slurp _and threw it toward the garbage can. He missed."Dang."Riven said. He didn't even go pick it up.

"Almost got it that time!"Musa said throwing a crumpled peice of paper in the trash. She made it. The boys laughed."Huh?"Musa asked.

"Nothing."They said gasping.

"So um- hey you wanna hang out some time?"Brandon asked Stella.

"Sure! Tomorow?"Stella asked.

"We're meeting up tomorow."Bloom said sundging Stella.

"No girls, we're not. The janitors are painting."Flora said.

"It was fine the way it was."Layla said.

"Yeah, but I think they're painting it yellow. They said blue was too bright."Flora said.

"Oh-well...So I guess we can."Stella said."Yes!"She said turning to the girls mouthing it.

They giggled."We can practice aat Musa's."Layla said.

"No! My Dad would kill me!"

"Well! We need to practice!"Tecna said.

"You can practice at my place Musa."Riven said.

"T-H-X Riven!"Musa said hugging him.

Just then _ring! _They ran to class.

_**Jeez! This took me 2 days to wirte! Whatever! Hope ya like!**_


	7. Brain useage

_**Hey guys! So my FanFiction was crashed, but it's working again! SO ehre's the next chapter! Let me know what song you want them to sing! It can be from the options I put in the last chapter at the lunch table, or you can give me some suggestions! I'll then maybe hold a vote? Just leave a review or PM me! Here it goes!**_

_**RIVEN P.O.V**_

Musa walked over the next day. Demi and her were outside by her car. It was a normall black car that was brand new. They were laughing and talking. Demi wore a white shirt that was resting on her shoulders. She wore black leggings to go with it and black heels with a purple pocket purse...thing.

Musa wore a white shirt that showed one shoulder with red poka dots. She had a black skirt and some neon blue leggins under it. She then was wearing red sneakers and her hair was up and on the side, being held up by two red bubble beeds. They were childish, but cute.

Musa then ran to her house. Demi came running in and got...her mini speakers? She was about to run outside,"Yo Demi!"I yelled resting my arms on the sofa.

"What little hair funk?"She asked.

She always made fun of my hair. I didn't care."Whatcha doing?"I asked in only a way Justin can.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this."She ran outside just intime to meet Musa. Musa was holding a CD that looked homemade and a mic. Demi and Musa hooked up the speakers and mic. Demi ran inside again and got her radio. She ran outside and put the CD into the radio. Then music started to play.

_**I call you up when I know he's at home,**_

_**I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone**_

_**Why can I tell if he's looking at me?**_

_**Should I give him a smile?**_

_**Should I get up and leave?**_

_**I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinking**_

_**But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?**_

_**I really hope I can get him alone**_

_**I just don't, don't want her to know..**_

_**Yeah**_

_**My best friend's brother is the one for me**_

_**Yeah**_

_**A punk rock drummer and he's 6′3**_

_**I don't want to but I want to, cause I just can't get him out of mind! And**_

_**Yeah**_

_**My best friend's brother is the one for me**_

_**BFB, BFB**_

_**My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother**_

_**I kinda think that I might be his type cause when you're not around**_

_**He's my agent to shine**_

_**Sometimes I feel like he might make a move**_

_**Is this all in my head?**_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking**_

_**But it is wrong if I see him this weekend**_

_**I really hope I can get him alone**_

_**I just don't, don't want her to know**_

_**Yeah**_

_**My best friend's brother is the one for me**_

_**Yeah**_

_**A punk rock drummer and he's 6′3**_

_**Yeah**_

_**I don't want to but I want to, cause I just can't get him out of mind!**_

_**Yeah**_

_**My best friend's brother is the one for me**_

_**BFB, BFB**_

_**My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother**_

_**BFB, BFB**_

_**My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother**_

_**Cause he's such a dream**_

_**And you'd know what I mean**_

_**If you weren't related**_

Just then I realized I was outside watching. Best Friends? Brother? COULD IT BE? Then I realized more people were outside dancing or clapping or video taping. Musa jumped off the car and her and Demi started dancing.

_**Yeah**_

_**MY best friend's brother is the one for me**_

_**Yeah**_

_**A punk rock drummer and he's 6′3**_

_**I don't want to, but I want to**_

_**Cause I just can't get him out of mind and..**_

_**Yeah**_

_**My best friend's brother is the one for me**_

_**BFB, BFB**_

_**My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother**_

_**BFB, BFB**_

_**My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother**_

Everyone clapped. Demi then said,"I think were going to post covers on youtube! I'm Demi and this is Musa!" They both jumped off stage and people went back to whatever they were doing.

Musa and Demi were celebrating. I then once again realized Codey, and Justin were standing next to me. "THAT WAS FOR ME!"We all yelled.

"I'm cuter than both of you!"Justin yelled.

"Right!"Codey said."Your just younger!"

"And like your talking! Your like emo!"I said.

"Yeah! Look in the mirror and up! Your hair is there!"Codey said.

"I have Justin Beiber hair! Every girl likes Justin hair!'Justin said flipping his hair.

" Nobody likes Justin Beiber! He's gay!"Codey said.

"Look at your pants!"I yelled.

He looked at me."Are you dissing my skinnies? I look good in these skinnies!"Codey said.

"Oh- snap!"Justin said holding a hand above his mouth like a mustache.

"Justin hush! You sound like M&M when you rap!"I said.

"What? WHAT? Guess what River! I eat M&Ms for breakfast! I don't even like them! I orefer the oeanut one. There good!"Justin said.

"No you don't punk!"Codey said.

"Riven's the one with the ounk hair!"Justin said.

"You sound like FRED when you talk!"I snapped."And Codey lookes like one of those emo animes!"I yelled.

"Right! You belong in a cartoon!"Codey yelled.

Musa and Demi ran in Musa's house. They came out later. Demi was on the phone. "Okay babe. I'll see you soon! Love ya too."Demi said as she hung up."I'll see ya later Musa!"She said running toward the house. Musa's phone then buzzed. She was reading a text probuably. Her phone was flip sideways samsung phone. It had paint on it. I smiled. She was cute. The phone was white too. I couldn't see what she was typing because she was so far away!

Musa closed her phone and ran inside her house. I went inside as fast as I could to see what she was doing in her window. I was hiding so I could see her, but she couldn't see me.

She ran in her room, and closed the door. She went under her bed and took out a case. When sheopened it, there was a nice red electric guitar. She started playing. I knew she wasn't a begginer! She was amazing. She ran downstaires. I looked out my other shade and saw the Winx Club. Tecna had a square case, Flora had a guitar case, Stella had a guitar case, Bloom had a guitar case, Layla had a huge box in her hands.

They walked inside to Musa's room. I could hear them,"I'm sorry it's so small."Musa said.

"It'll work. How long do we have?"Layla asked.

"Four hours."Musa said.

"Cool. Just intime for dinner!"Bloom said licking her lips.

"That's all you ever think about isn't it?"Tecna asked.

"Not all the time!"

"Whatever! Brush it off! Let's set up!"Stella said.

In ten minutes they had their equitment set up. Layla had drums, they looked old though. Flora had a bass guitar, it looked pretty good. Bloom had a normall rock guitar. It looked as if she didn't know how to play though. Stella had a normall soft tone guitar, sure it had pink glitter and hearts, but ignoring that it was in good shape. Musa had a mic infront of her, and her red electric guitar.

"So...what song?"Bloom asked.

"Your the president."Musa relplied.

"I liked Your the one!"Stella said.

"I liked the Winx! Your magic now."Flora said.

"Acourding to my caucualtions, you choose bass because it's the least heard instrument."TEcna said.

"So?"Flora said crossing her arms.

"You like that song because it's short."Tecna said.

"So?"Flora asked again turning red.

"Never mind! Look! We need to practice, and we don't got a stincking ontree!"Layla said getting up from her drum set.

"Can't we just pick any random plate from tehe menue?"Stella asked.

"No! We might order too big of a meal, or to small of a meal!"Bloom said.

"The sauce needs to be perfect! Not to specy, not to sour, not flavorless."Tecna said.

"The sandwhich needs all parts."Flora said.

"Well hey, let's give it some time. We need to decide though,and soon!"Musa said.

"Yeah. Lets just entertain ourselves while we wait for the ontree."Tecna said.

They started playing.

_**Your scared, of hot, and cold.**_

_**In summer, you lay on your bed.**_

_**In winter time, you hide.**_

_**By the heating vent, because it doesn't lie.**_

_**You feel like a nobody.**_

_**Somebody can't ever love you.**_

_**Everyone thinks your weird.**_

_**You just never want to feel fear!**_

_**Fear.**_

_**But when you realize you can sing,**_

_**It will make want to swing!**_

_**Around the block like you have wings!**_

_**People will think your insane!**_

_**That your just a game,**_

_**Thrn they realize your not a fun fair,**_

_**You have no fear!**_

_**You know you can sing!**_

_**You swing, swing, swing!**_

_**Around the block with real wings!**_

_**Some people like, or dislike you,**_

_**it's a life lesson we all go through!**_

_**You have to make a stand,**_

_**You will fly in the sky!**_

_**You have to believe to fly!**_

_**You are very determind!**_

_**You will fall, it's not the end!**_

_**We'll lend you a helping hand,**_

_**Maybe then you will want to...**_

_**join the band!**_

"Alright!"Layla said.

"Awesome job guys!"Flora said.

"Well- I should get home."Stella said.

"My Dad's coming home soon. So you guys should shoo!"Musa said as they packed up their things. After an hour, they left. Musa was bored. Riven wasn't stalking...he was making sue she was okay! Yeah! Being home alone is bad! Bad!

Musa then picked up a oen and paper and started writting while moving her lips. Then after an hour, she got up and walked to her closet. She looked through her stuff. She pulled out an outfit. She looked at her phone. She picked it up and started texting.

She then put the outfit, and paper under her bed. What was she doing. She ran out of the room. I ran downstaires and to my suprise she was already in the hallway going to Codey's room."Hey Riven!"She smield as she knocked.

"Come in!"

She opened the door and closed it. "Opera huh?"Musa asked as he was listening to it.

He blushed."Please don't tell anyone."He said.

"I can't sing opera."Musa said stepping forward.

"Gave you tried?"He asked.

"Not really. I don't like how I sing."Musa said.

"Yet you do?"

"It's fun."Musa said. He nodded. He patted the bed sheets next to him to tell her to sit next to him.

"No way! Yoou have to come down! Last time I was up there, I fell!"Musa said laughing.

He jumped down. "Try."He wispered in her ear.

"But-"

"C'mon. Please?"He asked toying with her hair.

"Okay, but you have to stop toying with my hair!"She said as she took her hair in her own touch.

She took a deep breath. Her Mom was an opera singer. Mainly, she _did _know how, but her Dad and herself couldn't have the pain of it.

_**He's there, The Phantom of the Opera! Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-!**_

Codey told her," _**Sing!"**_

_**He's there, The Phantom of the Opera! Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-!**_

"Why do you say your not talemted! Your awesome!"Codey said.

"Thanks I guess. Actually...I confess. My Mother used to be an Opera singer, but she dies and my Dad, and myslef were to hurt to hear or sing opera."

"Well I like the plays."He said.

"Haven't been to one in forever. What's it like?"Musa asked.

"Well-I like the ones with...romance."He said as he grabbbed her face and started to lean toward her. They were inches apart when..._bmmmmmm! bmmmmm!_

Musa's phon on viborate. She looked at it.

_Demi,_

_Idk, what do you want to do?_

_Musa,_

_I wanted to have the song be like we're magical, or form outter space! So like maybe costumes like a bird costume, bunny, cat, leaf creature, cheeta, wolf, or somthing!_

_Demi,_

_take some time deciding. Gtg! Boyfriend awaits!_

_Musa, _

_deciding again? Oh great I got my work cut out for me..._

_**SO GUYS! I NEED YOUR OPINIONS! WHAT SONG SHOULD THEY SING? AND WHAT "COSTUMES" SHOULD DEMI AND MUSA WEAR? PM ME OR REVIEW! MUCH NEEDED OR STORY CAN'T CONTINUE! And the first song is BFB by Victoria Justice! The second one I made up! The tune I used is Tsubasa wo Kudasai and it's the full instrumental version by K-on! Tell me what you think and am I a bad song writter? Please let me know!**_

_**YukariMusa**_


	8. Blood boil

Riven plopped on his desk chair and logged into his computer. He went to youtube to listen to some songs. Then he found the _most views _coulumb. Riven caught his eye on one video. Starships by Demi...

Riven clicked on it. The video started. It was a field. Then there was a zap. Musa, and Demi on the grass. They leaned up. The camera switched and a girl with Blonde hair in a braid was playing the violin. Demi was wearing a red belly show top with red shorts and high red boots. She had ears like wolfs or somthing and purple eye lashes. She had a purple whip thing and a wolf tail. She had fake purple hair. ( Tokyo Mew Mew Renee Mew Mew ) The Blonde had a orange tail, orange shoes, and orange fingure show gloves. She also had a yellow strapless outfit that had puffy things on her arms. Her hair was down and short and she had weird stockings. To top it she had a weird looking violin. She also had orange eye lashes. ( Tokyo Mew Mew Kiki Mew Mew ) Musa had a light blue/light green short dress that hugged her body and was strapless. She had blue shoes, and a long blue bird tail. She had two balls on her head with two dread locks hanging by her ears. She had blue bird wings, and a puffy thing on her leg and arm. She also had a short looking arow. Yet, she also had light blue eye lashes. ( Tokyo Mew Mew Corina Mew Mew )

Demi started _rapping. _

_**Let's go to the beach, each**_

_**Let's go get away**_

_**They stay, where they gonna stay?**_

_**Have a drink, click, found the spotlight**_

_**Bad girls like me it's hard to come by.**_

_**The patron own, let's go get it on**_

_**The zone own, yes I'm in the zone**_

_**Is it two, three? leave a good tip**_

_**Come and blow off money and don't give too shh...**_

Musa then started to sing.

_**I'm on the floor, floor**_

_**I love to dance**_

_**So give me more, more, 'til I can't stand**_

_**Get on the floor, floor**_

They all had weird little things on there necks. Like a necklace. they took them off and opened them and it said wrong destination. No signal.

_**Like it's your last chance**_

_**If you want more, more**_

_**Then here I am**_

Then they started dancing while the blonde played the violin.

_**Starships were meant to fly**_

_**Hands up and touch the sky**_

_**Can't stop cause we're so high**_

_**Let's do this one more time**_

They all went out of the field and a car pulled up to them. They blinked to show there lashes.

_**Starships were meant to fly**_

_**Hands up and touch the sky**_

_**Let's do this one last time**_

_**Hands up...**_

_**Yeah one more time.**_

They jumped into the car.

_**Jump in my hoopty-hoopty-hoop**_

_**I own that**_

Then they were at the mall dancing.

_**And I ain't paying my rent this month**_

_**I own that**_

_**But do what you want and do what you like **_ Then they were on the escalator.

_**Dance all ya life there's no end inside**_

_**Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.**_

They were dancing again.

_**Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray**_

_**Now spend all your money cause they pay pay pay**_

_**And if you're a G, you a G-G-G**_

_**My name is Demi, you can call her Musey.**_

They were at the food court eating a free sample. Musa made a yum face. The blonde made a eh face and Demi made a yuck face. Typical.

_**Get on the floor, floor**_

_**Like it's your last chance**_

_**If you want more, more**_

_**Then here I am**_

They were about to enter a store but an alarm went off. They looked at eachother and ran!

_**Starships were meant to fly**_

_**Hands up and touch the sky**_

_**Can't stop cause we're so high**_

It loooked like they were at a phone store. The blonde signaled them look! They walked to the counter and the man shook his head and they left.

_**Let's do this one more time**_

_**Starships were meant to fly**_

_**Hands up and touch the sky**_

_**Let's do this one last time**_

_**Hands up...**_

_**Yeah one more time.**_

The blonde playing the violin while Demi and Msua dancing like robots. Then the camera switched back to Musa singing in the field.

_**Starships were meant to fly**_

_**Hands up and touch the sky**_

_**Can't stop cause we're so high**_

_**Let's do this one more time**_

They were walking the the streets.

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh!**_

They reached a building and ran inside.

_**Starships were meant to fly**_

_**Hands up and touch the sky**_

_**Let's do this one last time**_

_**Hands up...**_

_**Yeah One More Time!**_

They ran to the ledge and the necklaces said signal and they dissapeared.

It was a good video! The cooments were like I love Galataia! Probuably the blonde Riven thought. So after doing homework, Riven walked downstaires. All he could think was Musa. For weeks she had been singing the same line when she wanted him to lok out the window._**"Ai wo komete Surasura to ne Saa kakidasou, Uketotta kimi ni Shiawase ga tsunagaru you ni, Yume wo misete Kurukuru to ne Ji ga maiodoru. Ganbare fudePEN Koko made kita kara! Kanari honki yo..." **_and to go to sleep was, _**"Hashagu moji ha Pikapika ni ne Hora migakikake, Massugu kimi no Kokoro made Todokeba ii na, Hashiru kiseki Kirakira da ne Sou kawaku made, Mattete fudePEN Gomen ne BOORUPEN ha, Oyasumi shitete, Kanari honki yo..."**_

He never understood what those words meant. That gave him a mission. She had sung that so much, he could remember those sounds. He started reshearching on his computer. At 6:00, he was out od ideas. So then he decided to do somthing he would never do!

The library.

He walked to the library. It didn't take long because the library is three blocks away. He walked in and felt the heat against his cold numb skin. He walked to the back. He looked in the language section. He found the book about japanese.

He sat against the shelf. He opened the book. It had numbers, the alphabet, greetings, pronunciation, sounds, respect, cultures, simple words, ect. He didn't know where to start! So he decided to do something else he would never do. He took the book with him and went to the front desk.

There was a lady there. She had long brown hair, and had galsses. She looked to be in her 20s. She was pretty though. "Hello, how may I help you?"She asked.

"Um- do you have any paper, and a pecil?"He asked.

She nodded and went under the desk. She gave him a notebook, and a pecil. "Thank you."He said as he went to go sit down at a desk.

He looked through the book. First though, he needed to think of the lines Musa sang. So he wrote down what he thought they sounded like. Wait was it Ah? Was it E? This wasn't working out.

He opened the book and went to sounds. Above it were how to write it. So he started to look at the sounds. Ai he found. That sounded right! After an hour of looking at sounds and comparing, he had to find out what they meant! Great...

He went to the computer and went to google translate. He typed in the sounds, and it would correct him with the right symbols. Thank you technoligy! So after a while, he found it out. He couldn't believe it though!

It was: _**All right, I'm gonna write smoothly with all my love, So that me and you can be connected by happiness when you've received it! I'm showing you my dreams as my characters dance around! Hang in there, calligraphy pen, you've made it this far- I'm totally serious"**___was the opening line.

The second one was: _**My cheerful lettering is so shiny, look how well polished it is! It'd be wonderful if they could go straight into your heart. The running lines shine until they dry. You'll have to wait, calligraphy pen, sorry, ballpoint pen. You'll have to rest- I'm totally serious" **_was the closing line.

What did this mean? Was it...no. Could it?

Riven walked home from the library. He was thinking. The first time he met Musa, and how maddly in love he was with her. Codey has points, but did he still have a chance? Did he? Codey was reeally diffrent in her! Look at Riven! He went out for hours trying to undertsand what she would sing! He would stay up and talk to her at wee hours in the night! He sat with her at lunch! Was this good enough?

HE walked with hsi head down. He didn't realize it started to rain. HE walked into puddles. Then he heard an angel speak to him. She was glwoing! "Riven! Are you insane! It's raining! Your going to get sick!"Musa yelled running over to him.

She was wearing her normal jeans, white sneakers, a gray sweater, her hair in low pigtails, and...tiger ears? The ears were round with nothing in between them. They were light orange/ yellow with black stropes. They were cute on her though.

Okay yeah, he wasn't talking to a real angel, just one that he though is an angel. Musa took off her gray sweater and placed it on his shoulders. Riven gave it back to her. So she pressed her small body against his, and put one end on his other shoulder, and the other on hers.

They ran to a place where Riven had never noticed. It was by the school. Behind the school was a mini forest. Musa lead him to a place in the mini forest. Four trees were so close, the leafs placed close together, only small dropletts were falling. They sat in silence.

"So um- Musa? "

"Hmm?"She asked shaking her jackett.

"You know that song? You sing every night to get my attention?"Riven asked.

Musa blushed at this. She never thought it was embaressing, but now he was talking to her directly about it. "Yes."Musa said.

"Well- the reaosn I was out was because I went to the library..to find out what it meant."Riven said.

Musa blushed more. _Oh no! It's sincerely sweet he wanted to find out what it meant, but if he actually found out what it really meant, I'M GOING TO DIE!_

"So what does it mean?"Musa asked.

Riven lookedup like he was remembering. He sat like that for two minutes._**"All right, I'm gonna write smoothly with all my love. So that me and you can be connected by happiness when you've received it. I'm showing you my dreams as my characters dance around. Hang in there, calligraphy pen, you've made it this far. I'm totally serious." **_Riven said. Not sang, said.

_**"My cheerful lettering is so shiny, look how well polished it is. It'd be wonderful if they could go straight into your heart. The running lines shine until they dry. You'll have to wait, calligraphy pen, sorry, ballpoint pen. You'll have to rest. I'm totally serious."**_Riven said.

"Well...that's what it means."Musa said.

"What does it mean?"Riven asked imiediently.

"Um- you just said what it meant-"

"What does it mean?"

"Riven? Are you okay?"Musa asked.

"WHAT DOES IT MEAN?"Riven yelled.

"Riven, it means..."

"What do you mean by those words?"He asked ctrying to be calm.

"I mean open your shad, close your shade."Musa said.

Riven grunted and turned away. After five minutes of standing there, he turned again. He stepped closer to her. Close."What are you hiding?"He asked.

Musa looked at him. He started to lean in...

_**HAHAHA! What's going to happen? Tell me what YOU think will happen, or what YOU waant to happen! Thank you ShiningSunRay ( BFFL ) AngelCutie ChildAtHearts ( Heart4Heart )! REVIEW!**_


	9. Heart thump

"Your cheeks are red, and your lips are cracked."Musa said when he was inches from her.

He back up and ocered his mouth, and some part of his cheeks with his palm."Shut up."He said in his palm.

"If we kissed, it would hurt."Musa said.

"Who said we were going to kiss?"He asked coldly still with his palm on his face.

"I'm saying if we _were _to. It would definently hurt. A lot."Musa said looking at the ground.

Riven felt guilty. He uncovered his mouth, and walked up to her. He grabbed her shoulders and pecked her on the lips. He backed away just a little and narrowed his eyes."How was it?"He asked.

"Just as I expected. It was rough, and dry like the wild lands."Musa said."But- at the same time really...really warm."Musa said.

Riven widened his eyes and looked at her. She was still looking at the ground. Then she lifted her head up just a bit."Hey, it's cold out here. So do you think we could do that again-"Riven silenced her with kissing her inocently, and quickly on the lips.

They parted, he was still holding her shoulders. She lifted her head a bit more."One more."She begged. He kissed her again a bit longer though. He was doing the work, and Musa stood there just begging.

"One more. Just one."Musa begged. He then got the point. She wanted more. He then moved his hands down to her waist, bent down and kissed her. She then adjusted her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They parted. Musa didn't know what to do next! Riven walked over to her abandoned sweater, and wrapped it around her. He walked her home. Infront of both there house, Musa walked up to him. She kissed him passionatly. Musa's back was to Riven's house. Riven opned his eyes to make sure nobody was watching. Someone was. Codey. In your face! Riven thought. He continued to kiss her. Codey gave him a I'm going to KILL you! glare. Nothing matched to Riven's glare though.

Riven grabbed her cheek, and she grabbed the back of his head. They pulled apart. Musa went inside. Riven watched her. Then Riven went inside. He went to his room. He waited. and waited...MAN SHE WAS TAKING FOREVER! ( Two minutes Riven, chillax! )

_**"Ai wo komete Surasura to ne Saa kakidasou. Uketotta kimi ni Shiawase ga tsunagaru you ni. Yume wo misete Kurukuru to ne Ji ga maiodoru. Ganbare fudePEN Koko made kita kara. Kanari honki yo."**_

He finally heard. He opened his shades. She wrote on a paper. _C U 4 soccor tomorow?_

_**Sure. What time?**_

_Idc. 11? Then lunch at 12?_

_**Sounds ?**_

_What's up you?;)_

_**Luv ya**_

_Doesn't match my love to yours! That's like matching your glare with Codey's!_

_**Deppends what he's glareing about.**_

_Laugh._

_**Okay, well I'll see you in like six hours.**_

_Way too long._

_**"Hashagu moji wa pikapika ni ne hora migaki kake. Massugu kimi no kokoro made todokeba ii na. Hashiru kiseki kirakira da ne sou kawaku made. Mattete fude pen gomen baaru pen wa. Oyasumi shitete. Kanari honki yo..."**_

Riven closed his shades. He layed in bed trying to not giggle like a girl. He had Musa. He so had her! Riven just wasn't ablie to sleep. So the next morning, he ran down the staires in his normal clothes. With a huge smile on his face.

"Someone's happy today."Daniel said.

Riven went to the kitchen. His Mom was cooking. "Hi Mom!"Riven said as he kissed her cheek.

"Oh! What's the occasion?"Renee asked.

"Nothing much..."RIven said not hiding his smile.

Riven walked into the family room. Codey was playing video games with Justin. Demi was texting on the coach. "Hi River!"Justin said putting down the remote. He ran up to Riven and hugged him. Normally, Riven would've yelled,"Get off me twirp!"

Instead Riven picked him up and gave him a piggy back ride to the coach and tickled him."What's up with you?"Demi asked.

"Nothing."I said.

"Justin! Your loseing the game!"Codey said.

"I don't wanna play anymore."Justin said."River! Play with me!"

Riven, and Justin sat on the floor and played with his train set. "Be back."Riven said. HE shot up the staires, got his soccor ball and then a brown box. He ran down the staires and went back to the Family room."Here."

Justing took the box and opened it. He gasped and took out not a wooden train, but a real steel, real looking one."Wow! Your going to let me play with them?"He asked.

"Don't break em."Riven said getting up.

_**CODEY'S P.O.V**_

He's kissing up to ask Mom if he can be out tonight! Just to be with Musa! My Musa, that I saw first! I can't believe Riven just went out there and stole her! Ugh! I can't believe he would go out there and kiss MY girl! The one I saw FIRST!

Riven walked next to me."What?"I snapped.

"What's your problem?"HE asked bouncing with soccor ball on his knee.

As if he didn't know! I've always been jeolose of Riven. No matter what it was...

**FLASHBACK **

"Happy borthday to Riven and Codey!"Everyone cheered. One of them being that every freaking birthday, they said Riven's name first.

Riven blows out most of the candles, gets to cut the cake, AND gets the first slice of cake! HELLO? IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TOO! I yell in my head. Even though we're 5 it's so unfair.

**DIFFRENT FLASHBACK**

Now we are Ten, and Riven gets to go on a rooler coaster and I don't! All because I was sick yesterday. Then why did you bring me here! Couldn't we like stay home? I yell in my head. I wasn't sick...I more like faked it because Riven wanted to go on a bike ride with his friends. It's not fair because I'm thirteen and didn't even get to go with my friends!

_**END BECAUSE THERE ARE TO MANYE ND OF FLASHBACKS TO REMEMBER**_

Jelousy...he can play sports, he got muscle, he can sing, he can have fun, he has friends, he get's put first, steals my Bro, and Sis from me, and now the love of my life.

"Earrth tp Codey!"Riven yelled.

"I SAW YOU LAST NIGHT!"I blurted out.

"So?"Rivens aid with his famous smirk.

"You know I like her, and yet you go out and kiss her!"

"Woah what?"Demi asked.

"Him! He was smoochin' with Musa last night!"I yelled.

Demi looked ata RIven. Ha. I thought. Mom is so on your case! "RIVEN'S A BIG BOY! MOM! MOM! RIVEN HAD HIS FIRST KISS!"Demi yelled.

A pot banged in the kitchen. Mom came running in. Okay, Demi's all about boys, so maybe Mom will bust him. "OH MY RIVEN!"She grabbed his face and smushed her's against it."A BIG BOY!"

Dad came in. I face palmed."Well done me boy. Who was it?"

"Who else? Musa."Riven said.

"AWW!"

"NO! NO! NO!"I yelled and ran out of the room.

_**MUSA'S P.O.V**_

I ran down the staires wearing purple shorts attached to a purple top that said, "Rythm" with some red, yellow, and orange triangles, and a purple one shoulder slang. I decided to put my hair in pigtails again.

"Hey Daddy!"I yelled.

"Hello Musa. Your awfully happy."HE said drinking coffe at the table.

"Yup!"I said.

I put jam on toast and ate it. I brushed my hair, and teeth. I ran out of the house. I took out my cell and text my friends,"Meet up tomorow, maybe lunch, then practice."I realized there was a shadow. I looked up.

_**RIVEN'S P.O.V**_

I realized Musa's phone keyboard had japanese writting, but typed in english. "Ready?"I asked.

"Your on!"Musa said.

We played soccor for a long time. Then we were so hot. We ran inside to get water. We went to dinner to. We talked about school, movies, ect. Musa also said that she was a bit worried about the concert. I told her everything was going to be okay. She smiled the one that made me want to fall for her to catch me.

We walekd home. I nervously slipped my hand in hers. She looked at me, and smield. She then leaned aginst my shoulder. We walked like that. We reacched our housees and we kissed eachother goodbye. Musa just stayed outside.

She watched the fireflies, stars, and the moon. Just then the door opened. "Hey RIven."Musa said. SHe didn't bother to turn her head. HEr eyes were looked to the moon.

She felt a grip on ehr shoulder, but not a gentle grip. A grip making ehr stay still. She turned her head just in time to see Codey's facce centimeters away. This all ahppend so fast though.

_**DID CODEY KISS MUSA! Tell me what you think! What you want to happen. Anyways, T-H-X to ShiningSunRau, AngelCutie ChildAtHearts, MusicalMusa, Fairyofmusic5, Anpunomous or however you spell that! REVIEW! PLEASE!**_


	10. Social brain side

Musa screached and jumped back. "You...Oh my god! Why?"Musa sked getting up and keeping a good distance.

He sat cooley on the ground."Well...your a girl, i'm a guy. not everything has changed sweety."He said."I called your first."

"WOMENS RIGHTS! NOBODY GETS DIBS!"Musa yelled.

"Well...if you don't, I just might tell your ha! Boyfriend that you kissed me."Codey said.

"Oh yeah? He wouldn't believe you! I would NEVER kiss YOU!"Musa said.

Codey's heart was crushing. HE remained cool on the outside though. Musa ran past him into her house. She went to her room and sang the words. Riven opened his shades. She wrote,

_YOUR BROTHER KISSED ME!_

_**WHAT? I swear I'm gonna kill him!**_

_I don't know why! He said that he got dibs! _

_**No way! UGH! **_

_Babe- I'm sorry._

_**It's not your fault.**_

_It's just...he said that if I wasn't with him, then he would say I kissed him._

_**I will believe you and only you.**_

_Thanks. I gotta hit the sack. I have practice tomorow._

_**Kk love you.**_

_love you too._

Musa said the words and he clsoed his shades. Musa slept. All she dreamed about was Riven. Why was he so dreamy? _**WE ARE THE WINX! **_Musa jolted up. Her phone. Musa read her text. It read,**"Musa,**

**Meet up later for lunch. We have things to talk 'bout. Seriouse talk. Then we have to practice. Concert in a week. Meet up at Light n' Fluffly cafe'. BTW, Stella paying. LOL! **

**Layla**

Musa laughed. She flipped her phone and sent,

**Hahaha. KK. I'll see you in an hour. **

**Musa**

Musa then got up and went to her closet. She decided to wear an outfit similar to yesterdays/ It was a green one shoulder show, with a belt that tightened the grip to the attachment of the green shorts. She also wore a green braclet for no reason, and black shoes. SHe tossed her hair to her side.

She grabbed her cell and ran downstaires. She ate toast and said hi to her Dad. Musa brushed her teeth, flaused, and chapstick. She felt like she was missing somthing. Cell? Got that. Teeth? Brushed. Flausing? Extra. CLothes? Yup. Chapstick? Extra. What am I missing? Musa thought.

She snpped. Guitar duh! Musa ran upstaires and put her guitar in her bag. She slang the bag on her back, and walked downstaires. SHe slipped out the door quietly. Her Dad didn't know about the Winx. He would kill ehr if he found out.

Musa walked past Riven's house. She looked inside the garage. No car. Nobody was home. Wonder were they are. Musa thought.

When she arived, she saw them all sweating on a bench. Gasping and tugging there shirts. "It's gasp...gaso...so hot!"Bloom complained.

"I always wished to be hot,"Stella said."THIS ISN'T WHAT I MEANT!"

"How hot is it?"Layla asked laying against Flora.

"Eww! Your sweaty! Get off me! Your adding heat to me!"Flora said.

"It's better not to know."TEcna said looking at her phone."102 degrees."

"Ugh..."Everyone complained.

"Hey guys!"Musa said running up to them.

Bloom got up."There you are!"

Stella got up."FInally!"

"We've been waiting forever!"Layla said getting up.

"Do you know how hot it is!"Tecna asked.

"Too hot."FLora grunted also getting up with Tecna.

"You guys couls've waited insisde."Musa said.

They all froze. Two minutes later, they got a table under the AC. Every sighed. They ordered there food and drinks. "So what did you want to talk about?"Musa asked taking a sip of the lemonade she had.

"Well, we are going to be Sophmores soon."Layla said.

There was a pause.

"And?"Musa asked.

"Well...we wanted to plan a trip."Flora said.

"Oh! How about the carnival uptown? I heard it's loads of fun!"Musa said.

They all looked at eachother."Not like that trip. Like trip trip."Layla responded.

"Like Hawaii!"Stella said doing a hola dance.

"Or maybe France."Flora said making her arms look like the Eifell tower.

"Africa."Layla said."I heard there are hotels with Giraffes!"

"Machu Picchu."Tecna said.

"Matsu Picchu?"Musa asked.

"Machu Picchu."

"Machu Pistu?"

"Machu Picchu."

"Matsu Pistu?"

Tecna laughed nervously."It's okay if you've never heard of it. It's in Peru."

"Oh."Musa said.

"Where do you wanna go?"Layla asked.

"I don't know."Musa said.

They ate there food and left. Bloom pulled out her phone. She dialed a number. "Who are you calling?"Layla asked.

"Roxy."Bloom said. She groaned and hung up.

"Whos that?"Musa asked.

Bloom dialed the numebr again. "Pick up..."Bloom said.

"She's a member of the Winx."Flora said.

"How come I didn't meet her?"Musa asked.

"Hello? Hello?"Bloom asked.

"Her butler is probuably going to answer."Stella said. Yeah, I guess she's still upset that Layla pulled a prank and she had to pay. Musa thought.

"SHe doesn't have a butler."Layla said elbowing her.

"AND I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY!"She yelled.

The WInx laughed. "HELLO?"Bloom asked.

"Did it beep?"Tecna asked.

"I don't think so.."Bloom siad.

"Maybe it's a voice mail."Flora said.

"You didn't meet Roxy because she was on a trip."Tecna said.

"Because her Family is like, SUPER RICH.'Stella said.

Layla elbowed her again."Is not!"

"So she's not new."Flora said."She had joined a while ago."

"What instrument?"Musa asked.

"Who is this?"Blooma sked as they all sat and put the phone on speaker.

"This is the Ternanog's Family butler. Can I help you?"He asked.

They all made weird faces."NO WAY SHE ACTUALLY DOES HAVE A BUTLER!"They all yelled.

"Excuse me?"He asked.

Bloom laughed nervously."Hehe...sorry. Is Roxy there?"

"Ms. Roxy is available. I shall fetch her. Please hold."He said.

"Told ya."Stella said arms crossed across her chest.

"Is she nice?"Musa asked.

"Hello?"A voice said.

"Hey Roxy."The Winx yelled.

"Hey guys! How's school?"

"That would be the first thing YOU ask."Stella laughed.

"Did Layla pull ANOTHER paying trick on you?"

"SHE'S SNEAKY!"Stella yelled.

Roxy laugehd."So what's up?"

"Well, we need the practice."Bloom said."Do you still wanna play?"

"Well...I did take school in Finland so I'm done with school. I'll play though!"Roxy said.

"Yay! We have someone to introduce you to also."Layla said.

"Really? New member? Who?"Roxy asked.

"Come here and we'll introduce her."Tecna said.

"Okay, were are you?"

"Like infront of Light n' Fluffy."Flora said.

"Cool. Meet ya there soon."

"Bye."They all said.

"Can we get ice cream?"Stella asked.

"Not till Roxy get's here!"Bloom said.

"Ugh.."Stella groaned tugging her shirt.

"Is she nice?"Musa asked.

"Totally!"Layla said.

"What does she play?"

"She is on a table that controls the Cds lights, voice effects, ect."Flora said.

"When did she join?"

"Acouple months back."Tecna said.

"Why did she join?"

"You ask to many questions."Stella whined.

_**Alrights so here's another chapter! Hope ya like. I had a feeling there wasn't as much Winx in this. So I made this chapter a Winx chapter! So tell me what you think or want to happen, AND where you think the Winx should go! I have a good idea...**_


	11. New person entering body

_**Hey guys! So xbloomxx I think that's what the name is or my nickname for her Daisuki, has asnwered my question! So I know where the Winx are going! Thank you Cheekymonkey2106 for being the only one to say Roxy is coming! Yay! So here we go! More Winx club here too!**_

The Winx Club sat on that bench. Waiting for the mysterious Roxy to arive. Stella kept complaing she was hot. Musa kept thinking though. She really wanted to meet Roxy! Just then a small white limo appeared in front of them. A girl with pink hair stepped out. She was wearing a green shirt with a green skirt. The skirt, and shirt had little ddarker green circles for the patteren, and she wore purple heels with a green strap. She had her hair down, and a green sun hat with a purple bow. She was really pretty!

She gave a wave as if she was saying.'thanks' to the man driving. He drove off and she turned to us."Hey guys!"SHe yelled hugging everyone but Musa.

They asked her questions like,"How was the trip? Have a nice time? Is the school diffrent? How was the weather? It's hot today! You have a butler!" After minutes of asking questions, Roxy finally asked,

"Whos this?"She asked looking at Musa smiling.

Musa bowed."I'm Musa. I'm a new member."

"Really? When did you join?"Roxy asked.

"A while ago."Musa responded.

"Well Musa? Welcome to the club!"Roxy said giving her an un expected hug.

"Can we get ice cream? It's hot!"Stella said blocking the sun with her hands.

"Sure! I pay!"Roxy said.

"No! You don't have to!"Flora said putting her hands infront of her as if she were saying,'no!'

"Besides! Stella pays for everything today! It was also her idea!"Layla said shoving aside Flora.

"I insist!"Roxy said not willing to lose a fight.

"Okay...as long as ther's food!"Bloom said.

They all laughed and started walking down the street. Just then, Musa saw a familiar figure. Followed by many others. Riven.

"Yo!"Musa yelled throwing a hand in the air.

Riven turned his head, and smiled. He motioned his friends to follow him. They crossed the street, and Riven walked up to Musa."Hey."Riven said.

"Um yeah. You remember my friends. This is Roxy by the way."Musa said

"Hi."Roxy waved."We were going to get some ice cream. You guys wanna join?"

"Can we?"asked Brandon.

"Yeah!"Stella said clutching his arm.

The rets of the girls did the same exept Roxy. Musa gave them a confused look. Musa ran her fingure past them all."Did...did I miss siomething?"Musa asked smiling.

They smiled. Yeah like she didn't know what they meant."Man guys! We seriously need to talk more!"Musa laughed.

Stella kissed Brandon's cheek."Your the one who said we do to much of that."

Musa gave Stella a warning look. They walked down the street to the ice cream parlor. They walked in and all let out a sigh, because the cold air hit there beating hot skin. They ordered there ice cream and ate it outside.

"Hey Roxy?"Musa asked.

"Mmmm?"She asked licking her choclate ice cream.

"What do you play?"Musa asked putting her spoonful of vanilla ice cxream in her mouth.

"I should ask you the same."Roxy said."I play the second lead gutar."

"Cool. I play electric."Musa said.

"So that means Tecna is keyboard, Layla is drums, Musa is electric, Stella is bass, Flora is lead, Bloom is rythm, and Roxy is lead."Sky said.

"Yup!"Bloom cheered.

"Have you figured out a song?"Helia asked.

"No. Not yet. We _were _and _are _going to practice right after this."Flora said.

"Do we have to?"Stella winhed.

"YES!"They all yelled.

Stella grunted.. They finished there ice cream, and the boys and girla parted ways. They went to a music store that had practicing room. They walked down there, and Roxy opened a door.

"Yeah, but I told my Dad like...oh."Roxy said. There were four boys about there age. One behind the drums, one with bass, and one with lead. They looked at the Winx."Opps. We are so sorry! We didn't mean to intrude!"Roxy appoligized.

"That's alright. We were getting done any ways."One said.

"Oh...hehe. Still! I'm so sorry!"Roxy said."How can I make it up to you?"

"Can we hear you play?"

"S-sure."Roxy said.

"I'm Andy."

"Roxy."They shook hands.

"Girls..."Roxy said.

They all set up.. They randomly lucked, and banged just for a warm up. "Ready?"Layla asked. They all nodded."One, two, three, four, one two, three!"Layla said striking the drum sticks together.

_**When we meet we don't practice,**_

_**Because we'ere having never ending girls talk!**_

_**We always got a new topic!**_

_**Do we discuss club buisness, at all?**_

_**No,no,no!**_

_**It's just fun to met After School!**_

_**Bloom plays the Rythm guitar.**_

_**She named it Giitar.**_

_**Stella plays the bass!**_

_**She whines, and whines all through math class!**_

_**( Stella: Hey! )**_

_**Flora plays the lead guitar.**_

_**She's sweet just like the snack bar!**_

_**Tecna plays the keyboard.**_

_**She says it's fun to play when bored.**_

_**Musa plays electric guitar,**_

_**She comes from Tokyo!**_

_**Roxy plays lead also!**_

_**Layla bangs the drums like there's no tomorow!**_

_**When we meet we don't practice,**_

_**Because we'ere having never ending girls talk!**_

_**We always got a new topic!**_

_**Do we discuss club buisness, at all?**_

_**No,no,no!**_

_**We eat at the table...**_

_**( Table! )**_

_**We always have never ending girls talk!**_

_**We always say we will practice!**_

_**To be honest, we never do...**_

_**We always continue to...**_

_**( Hang out! )**_

_**We always hang out after school.**_

Andy, and his band applauded. The Winx stood there motionless. "You guys are cool! Hey, why don't you come see us play?"Andy asked handing them a poster, and some tickets."If you can't make it we understand."

"No! We'll make it!"Roxy said."How about you come see us?" Roxy handed Andy tickets, and a poster."If you can't make it we'll understand. It's at a school, so I'll send someone out to let you in."

"We'll make it! Thanks for inviting us. Here."Andy said handing them a CD."It's homemade, but please listen and come see us."

"Deffinently."Roxy smiled.

The girls had finished packing up, so they were ready. Andy's band saw that and said good bye. Andy and his band left. Roxy twirled."He's so dreamy right?"She asked dreamily.

Bloom patted her shoulder."Yes. Yes he is."she said like a doctor to a toddler pushing her out the door.

Musa leaned over to Layla and wispered,"Talk about love doctor."Musa laughed.

_**Don't think I was going to leave Roxy out! Sorry there was more Roxy! I hope you like still! I made the song up, and I hope to see more reviews! Thanks to ShiningSunRay ( BFFL ) AngelCutie ChildAtHearts ( Heart4Heart ) and xbloomxx ( Daisuki ) I'll update later! **_


	12. Realization and stress

The group parted ways. Musa walked home and slipped to her room without getting caught. Musa thought about the trip. She wipped out her phone and text the Winx ( including Roxy )

_**Winx Club,**_

_**Meet tomorow after school at the mall. If we are going to get serious about this trip, we need to A: Figure out where we want to go and 2: Need passports! oh and BTW number Z and letter infinity ASK PARENTS. Laterz,**_

_**Musa.**_

Musa sent the text, and walked downstaires. She would have to tell ehr Dad about being in a band. No! Wait! She could say something like,"Me and my friends want to go on a goodbye Freshman year trip to _blank. _Can I go? I have to passports and stuff undercontrol. Why? Because it would be fun. Oh...why I'm packing my guitar? Um...because...why do I have a guitar? Um..."That wouldn't cut it! Musa thought walking down the staires.

She went to her Dad's office. There was a note on the desk. She took it. It read:

_**Musa,**_

_**Took a night shift. Won't be home till after you left for school. Please make me some coffe befor you go. You know how I like it. Alos, take the money on the kitchen table and go to the store. I need some staples, paper, pecils, red and black pens, and tape. See you soom.**_

_**Dad**_

Figures...Musa thought. She really needed to tell her Dad, and soon. How long did she have? Musa thought walking out the door. Two weeks until school was over. Musa walked down the street. So, we need identification, picture, wait what? Ugh... She walked in the store.

Musa grabbed everything she needed. She then saw a familar face. Demi."Hey Demi."Musa said walking up to her.

"Hey Musa. Hmm...what notebook should I get? The five subject cost more, but hold more, or the one subject that cost less but holds less."Demi said.

"Five subjesct."

"Your right. It will last longer so I don't have to buy another one. What are you doing here?"

"Getting stufff for my Dad. Hey um- I need to tell you something."

"What?"She asked.

Musa told Demi about how her and the Winx were going on a trip, and how they didn't know what song to sing at the concert. Also how the Winx never practiced, and about her Mom died when she was young so her Dad forbbid music. She joined a band and her Dad didn't know. How she has a boyfriends and her Dad doesn't know.

"Wow..."Demi said."Well- maybe you should just tell him."

"My Dad willl pull me out though! I don't want that!"Musa cried.

"Okay then: Make a song about not knowing what to sing, force them to practice, say that it's not your guitar, and you are good friends."

"Really?"Musa asked like a duh voice.

"Yes."

Musa paid and turned to Demi and said,"I'm goone. Laterz Demi."

"Bye Musa."

Nusa walked home once again thinking. The light was red so she waited. She looked at her phone. It said one new message.

_**Winx Club,**_

_**Okay,, we'll meet up. You need to have a registration card, a photo for passport, a request application, also a parental approval for non- adults and an ID card. And a pen.**_

_**Roxy**_

That many things! Musa sighed. She walked home and plopped o her sofa. _IAn ID? I could use the school book. That has an ID. Parental approval? _

Knock knock knock.

Musa sighed very loud and got us and opened the door. "Hey Riven, you can come in."She said walking back to the sofa. She sat on the edge. Riven walked in and closed the door. Something was bugging her. He went to her and toched her shoulder.

"Your all tense."He said. He started to masauge her. She leaned back in his chest and sighed."What's wrong?"He asked.

Musa told him everything. A to Y. "And Z: He doesn't know about the Winx."When Musa said Win her phone rang.

_**Winx Club,**_

_**Depending on where we go, we take the plane, then if nessesary a train. We need to meet up big time! Cya soon,**_

_**Flora**_

Roven read the text. He stopped. Musa groaned as if she was saying,"Why did you stop?"

Riven turned the TV on and they cuddled on the sofa. They watched Mulan from Disney. Musa always wanted to be like Mulan. After a while, RIven went home and Musa went to the kitchen.

She was looking in the cabitets. _SO he leaves money for pointless objects instead of food..._Musa thought. Her phone rang. It was Layla. Musa answered. She put it on speaker and set it on the table. "What's up?"

"Did you get the text messages?"Layla asked.

"Yeah. Ugh...I'm so stressed."Musa said."It doesn't help there is nothing to eat and I'm starving. "

"I have money, wanna go and get something"

"It's okay. Besides we have to save our money for the flight, and stuff we need. How long are we going to be gone?"

"I don't know. Depending on where we go."

"Call the other girls."Musa said.

So Layla put on a five way call. "What's wrong?"Flora asked.

"We can talk things out here."Musa said.

"That's logicall! It saves time! Good thinking Musa, and Layla. So first things first, where do we want to go?"

"Hawaii."Stella said.

"Africa."Layla said.

"France."Flora said.

"Peru."Tecna said.

"I don't care."Musa said.

" Let's go over this. So why doesn't anyone want to go to Hawaii?"Roxy asked.

"There are more places than that. I don't want to be cramped on an island!"Layla said."Africa had space!"

"How about somewhere with AC?"Bloom complained."Like England! There's a castle there!"

"Yeah, but nobody wants to obey rules the King set!"Tecna said."Peru because you can do whatever you want, and it's unusuall."

"No, because there no AC probuably, France is unusuall! There's art work, a weird language, it will be fun!"

"I know somewhere with AC,, art work, space,weird language, and no Kings!"Roxy said.

"Where?"They all asked.

"Tokyo!"

Musa spit out her water. "What?"Musa choked.

"Yeah! You'll know your way around, and we will have fun!"

"Okay...I guess. All those in favor of Japan! Say I!"Layla said.

"I"Because they were using the phone, you couldn't tell who didn't say I.

"Okay! Something diffrent! All those in favor or Japan say there names...AT DIFFRENT TIMES!"

"Stella!"

"Bloom!"

"Flora!"

"Tecna!"

"Layla!"

"Musa!"

"Roxy!"

"Cool! So Japan it is! Meaning we should be on the plane for The distance between Chicago and Tokyo is 6314 miles. So the shortest flight is 11 hours and 20 minutes. No train included!"Tecna said.

"Awesome! So Tecna's got a flight that leaves..."Bloom asked.

"It leaves a week after we get out."Tecna said.

"Okay. How long will we be there?"Flora asked.

"Maybe a week?"Roxy said.

Silence.

"Ya know. A WEEK? 7 days, 7 nights?"

"We are well aware of what a week is."Tecna said sounding offended.

"Okay! A week in Japan! A flight that is at the shortest 11 hours and 20 minutes that leaves a week after we get out of school!"Stella clapped.

"What will we need?"Bloom asked.

"Clothes, toothbrush, PJs, umm...hair brush, and our instruments."Flora said.

"Instruments!"Stella yelled.

"Yeah! We are Winx Club!"Layla cheered.

"IN japanese, we're Winx kurabu."Musa said.

"We'll ALWAYS be WINX CLUB! Wherever we go!"Bloom said.

"Yeah!"Stella said.

"We need a place to stay."Roxy said.

"I'll look up some hotels."Tecna said.

"So meet up after school!"Layla said."Good luck with your hunger problem Musa."

"NO ROCE, NO LIFE."Musa said.

Everyone laughed as they hung up.

The next day, school draged. At lunch, the girls talked more. After school,, they went to the place to get there passports. Musa had gotton lucky her Dad aggreed. Only because she was doing good in school. Also because he didn't know it was with her band.

After they get there passports, the girl head off to the store to get some items. Like small deoderant, toothpast, ect. After that, they left to get some dinner. After that. they remembered somthing."OMG! LIKE THE CONCERTS TOMOROW!"Stella screamed.

_**Another chaoter DONE! So let me know what song they should sing! It can be a Winx song or something. It can be any song really. Just as long as it's good, and it fits the Winx! If nobody answers, then I'll make one up. Thank you ShiningSunRay ( BFFL ) AngelCutie ChildAtHearts ( Heart4Heart ) and xbloomxx ( Daisuki ) Laterz,**_

_**-YukariMusa**_


	13. Over whemlming emotions

The Winx froze in their tracks. Oh-no..."Okay! Um...pick a random song!"Stella yelled.

"Remember our little entree discussion?"Layla asked.

"Okay! Um- let's go to my house so we can write!"Bloom yelled.

They started running after Bloom. Tecna was running next to Musa. Then Tecna said between gasps."Meaning...gasp...your writting."

They shoved past people, pushed, and at one point they crossed when the light turned green! They looked like a bunch of teenagers running on the streets because they were late for something.

When they arived at Bloom's mini house, they were all drained. Stella complained how she didn't want to walk up six steps. Bloom used her key to get in. There was a women with short bron hair, and a yelloww apron standing by the stove."Bloom! Welcome home! Are thses your friends?"Bloom put her hands on her knees, and held up one fingure as if she was saying. One moment. She huffed, and puffed. When she caught her breath, she stood up.

"Yes. This is Stella, Flora, Tecna, Roxy, Layla, and our latest member Musa."Bloom said.

"Nice to meet you girls. Welcome to the club Azusa. My name is Vanessa."She said.

Stella, and Layla giggled when they heard her say Azusa, instead on Musa. "We will be practicing in my room, so don't bother us."Bloom said.

"Okay sweety. Wait Bloom! Your room is a mess!"Vanessa yelled.

Bloom was already up the staires being followed by the WInx. Vanessa went back to cooking. She'll learn one day.

The Winx wentin Bloom's room. It was a mess! She had her clothes everywhere! She had papers all over the place, cups, and cotton? "Keeko!"Bloom yelled.

Just then a bunny came out from under Bloom's blankets. Spoiled bunny. Musa thought. Bloom picked up the bunny and started saying what did your rip up that leaves cotton? So the Winx sat on the floor, and Bloom got some papers, and pecils.

"Where's your Dad?"Flora asked.

"He's a fire fighter. So he's at the fire house. My Mom works in a flower shop."Bloom said.

"Okay! Down to buisness! So what should we write about?"Layla asked making a fist and smashing it onto her other palm.

"Love."Roxy said.

"Friendship."Flora said.

"School."Tecna said.

"Being girls!"Stella screamed.

"How about not being able to choose a song?"Musa said.

They looked at her.

"Yeah! How about we mash it up! Love, friendship, school, being girls, how about that?"Musa said.

They agreed. Then they realized that the song was alittle short so they had to make another one. They did that soo , because it had to be quick. They wrote down some notes, and that's how it went.

Then next day, they were scared. Musa got ready, grabbed her guitar and ran out the door. She saw the girls running and she caught up with them. Ready for this?"Musa asked.

"Yup. A little nervouse."Layla said.

"Hey, I had some rice last night!"Musa said.

At the same time they said. "NO RICE, NO LIFE." They both laughed.

"That's all we do!"Flora yelled.

"What?"Everyone asked.

"Run!"

Again they laughed. They arived at school. Roxy gave Bloom her guitar to set up. Roxy waited outside for Andy and his band. She was a bit scared. What it they didn't come? She tapped her foot to distract her from screaming.

The girls walked to the stage. Waiting there for them was Ms. Faragonda. "Hurry! You guys are on in ten minutes!"She panicked.

The girls set up. Wait a minute..."Um- Bloom?"Layla asked.

"Yeah?"She asked setting up Roxy's guitar.

"That's Roxy's guitar."Flora said.

"I know! She gave it to me to set up so she can wait for Andy."Bloom said.

"Where's yours?"Stella asked.

Bloom went pale."Let me check the music room!" SHe dashed out of the room.

"Hurry!"Tecna yelled.

Roxy came in with Andy. Andy, and his group sat in the front."Bloom forgot her guitar!"Layla said.

"WHAT?"Roxy yelled.

"SHe went to check the-"Tecna started.

"It's not there!"She said.

walked in aware of the problem. "You can use mine from high school."She smiled.

"NO! I can olny play Guiitar!"She yelled running out of the room.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"Stella yelled."WERE ON IN TEN MINUTES!"

"I need to get Guiitar!"She yelled down the hallway. People started walking in.

The girls panicked. Layla pinched Musa's face, and Musa pinched Layla's so they can show some emotion beside shock. "Musa! You need to sing the song!"Flora said.

"What? No! I can't! I only sing infront of little crowds! Or my friends! What if I have an accsent?"Musa yelled.

"Please? Bloom's house is a good distance from here!"Tecna said.

"O-okay..."Musa said finally.

"Good. Cause we're on! Roxy, or Flora, can you play Ms.F's rythm guitar? We need it!"Layla stated.

"I will!"Roxy said.

With that she went back stage and got the guitar. She hooked it up. "Ready Muse?"

Musa gulped she was nervouse. Musa nodded. With that, the music started.

_**Wake up**_

_**Hmm-hmmm**_

_**She wakes up, its early in the mornin**_

_**she looks around and flee while I'm still asleep**_

_**a magic dream, its the way to live in**_

_**Wake up now, your life has just begun**_

_**Remember when you used to be a dreamer**_

_**and you could see the fairies and the angels**_

_**nothin has changed, magics still inside you**_

_**believe in this and it will be all around**_

_**I will never leave you alone**_

_**I am by your side**_

_**We are superheroes**_

_**we can save the world together**_

_**take my hand, say you wanna believe again**_

_**Life is what we make it**_

_**just stop thinking its a dream and**_

_**feel alive**_

_**bring the magic back in your life**_

_**Just make a wish, don't need a fallin star**_

_**it will come true if you open up your heart**_

_**you've always known you really are a fairy**_

_**take to the sky, show me your inner light**_

_**Make the people smile again**_

_**make and heal their hearts**_

_**We are superheroes**_

_**we can save the world together**_

_**take my hand, say you wanna believe again**_

_**Life is what we make it**_

_**just stop thinking its a dream and**_

_**feel alive**_

_**bring the magic back in your life**_

Everyone clapped. Bloom was huffing and puffing standing infront of the stage. SHe had Giitar. The crowed fell silent. Musa helped her up on stage. SHe moved so Bloom was infront of the mic. Bloom smiled and plugged in her guitar. Roxy switched back to her guitar, and Bloom said in the mic."Um- I can't exactly say we practiced alot, but no matter what we will do good! If we don't...we are still the Winx Club! Wherever we go!"

Bloom looked at Layla. Layla banged her sticks again. "One, two, three, four, one, two, three!"

_**We're here!**_

_**So hurry up!**_

_**We'll be here all day!**_

_**Put down the books, and pencils**_

_**Come join the crowed today!**_

_**We're the ones always late!**_

_**So why are we telling you?**_

_**Maybe for a new music view!**_

_**We might be late to catch a plane!**_

_**Let's get a train! **_

_**We run to the station!**_

_**We were already at a destination!**_

_**We make mistakes**_

_**You might turn out to be-!**_

_**Floating on music!**_

_**We got the magic!**_

_**Music got us all jumping!**_

_**Running, sprinting,**_

_**That's how we roll!**_

_**Welcome to reality of the Winx Club!**_

_**We might fall down on the way,**_

_**Doesn't mean we'll stay that way-**_

_**We get up to laugh!**_

_**Welcome to the reality of Winx Club!**_

_**We're running back!**_

_**We're almost there!**_

_**We forgot that the concert was today!**_

_**Watch out!**_

_**We bumpped into a pole!**_

_**But we still laugh anyway!**_

_**Yes we're very goofey!**_

_**We don't want to disapoint you.**_

_**Because if we're to normal,**_

_**We might be plain, to see**_

_**( Oh-oh-oh-oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh! )**_

_**We got the magic!**_

_**Music got us all jumping!**_

_**Running, sprinting,**_

_**That's how we roll!**_

_**Welcome to reality of the Winx Club!**_

_**We may have fallen down on the way,**_

_**Doesn't mean we stayed that way-**_

_**We got up and laughed!**_

_**Now you see we're the Winx Club!**_

_**( Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-)**_

_**Now you see we're the Winx Club!**_

_**( Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-)**_

_**Now you see we're the Winx Club!**_

_**( Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-)**_

_**We got the magic-!**_

_**( Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-)**_

_**Now you see we're the Winx Club!**_

_**( Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-)**_

_- I wrote this! Bloom is lead song, Musa is back up. -_

Everyone cheered. The Winx stood there. They didn't know what to do. Then Tecna started playing. They all looked at her. She smiled. Then Layla joined in. Bloom looked at them. Then Stella joined in. Flora jumped in as well. Then Roxy. Musa then joined in as well. Musa winked at her. Bloom then joined in. "ONE MORE TIME!"Bloom yelled. Then Musa and Bloom started singing.

_**Winx! You're Magic Now!**_

_**Do you know, the power you have?**_

_**Can you feel the magic that is inside of you?**_

_**Fly with us, so you'll understand:**_

_**You are magic, if you just believe that it's true!**_

_**It's amazing what you can do...**_

_**Winx! You're Magic now!**_

_**Winx! We'll show you how!**_

_**Fly with us and see, what amazing things you can be!**_

_**Winx! Together we're strong,**_

_**Come and join us all!**_

_**Your life is magic from now on!**_

_**Yes! Your life is magic from now**_

_**Winx!**_

Everyone cheered and jumped! Bloom said,"One more time!"

"Bloom! Our time is up!"Roxy said.

"Aww man! I LOVE WNX CLUB!"She yelled.

"By the way Musa, I love your cat ears!"Layla said.

Musa's face went pale as she touched her head."WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I STILL HAD THEM ON?"

"Sorry... you look so cute in them."Flora said.

An hour later, the Winx were at the mall like nay girls. They had just gotton there passports. "GIRLS!"Roxy yelled running to them."Andy asked me out!"

"That's great!"Flora said.

"C'mon! I'll give you guys a ride!"Roxy said walking toward the door.

"Woah! Why?"Stella asked.

"Do you think of anybody but yourself?"Layla asked.

"Andy's concert! I promissed we would go!"Roxy said.

"Oh yeah! Okay!"Stella said.

They got in Roxy's limo. They arrived and walked inside. They shoved through the crowed and got front row seats. Andy and his band started to play.

_**I've tried playing it cool**_

_**Girl when I'm looking at you**_

_**I can never be brave**_

_**Cause you make my heart race**_

_**Shot me out of the sky**_

_**You're my kryptonite**_

_**You keep me making me weak**_

_**Yeah, frozen and can't breathe**_

_**Some things gotta get loud**_

_**Cause if not, they just don't make you see**_

_**That I need you here with me now**_

_**Cause you've got that one thing**_

_**So get out, get out, get out of my head**_

_**And fall into my arms instead**_

_**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**_

_**But I need that one thing**_

_**And you've got that one thing**_

_**Now I'm climbing the walls**_

_**But you don't notice at all**_

_**That I'm going out of my mind**_

_**All day and all night**_

_**Some things gotta get loud**_

_**Cause I'm dying just to know your name**_

_**And I need you here with me now**_

_**Cause you've got that one thing**_

_**So get out, get out, get out of my head**_

_**And fall into my arms instead**_

_**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**_

_**But I need that one thing**_

_**And you've got that one thing**_

_**So get out, get out, get out of my mind**_

_**And come on, come into my life**_

_**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**_

_**But I need that one thing**_

_**And you've got that one thing**_

_**You've got that one thing**_

_**Get out, get out, get out of my head**_

_**And fall into my arms instead**_

_**So get out, get out, get out of my head**_

_**And fall into my arms instead**_

_**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**_

_**But I need that one thing**_

_**And you've got that one thing**_

_**Get out, get out, get out of my mind**_

_**And come on, come into my life**_

_**I don't, I don't, don't know what it is**_

_**But I need that one thing**_

_**And you've got that one thing**_

_- One thing One Direction -_

Roxy smiled. Musa and Layla were jumping, and danceing. Andy winked at Roxy. She blushed. Roxy and Andy talked for half an hour. Musa and Layla just kept singing it and talking to the other band members.

A week passed. The Winx were no longer Freshers. It was time for the trip. The Winx hoped on the plane. The Winx sat down and talked through the whole flight. Musa and Layla still sang that song, while Stella complained that she couldn't text Brandon. Roxy talked about Andy. Bloom talked about Giitar. Flora was suprisingly yelling at a passanger because they said that Musa, and Layla were anoyinh her. Tecna was helping Stella with her texting problem."Um- hey Stell? Ther's a such thing as Airplane mode."

After a while, they fell asleep. They woke up when they heard a beep! " Kon'nichiwa. Tōkyō, Nihon e yōkoso! Go taizai o o tanoshimi kudasai!"

"What did she say?"Layla asked sleepily.

"I got hello that's it."Stella said.:Hey Musa, do you guys got wifi here?"

"Depends were we are. She said Hello, welcome to Tokyo Japan. Enjoy your stay."

They grabbed there bags. They all fell."My bag...wasn't this heavy!"Stella complained.

"Ya sure? You pack a lot of stuff."Layla said struggling with her bag.

"SHut up! You got the same problem! I did pack clothes cause the clothes here are ugly!"

Musa shot her a glare. Musa was struggling too.

They caught a txi and rode to there hotel. It was a big nice hote; room. They had the suit. They took the elevator and dropped there bags on the floor. ALong with a thud. "What was that?"Bloom asked.

"Your bag?"Musa said.

Bloom picked up ehr bagand put it on a bed. She opened it and...

_**SUFFER! Why are they so heavy? I already know! Thank you ShiningSunRay ( BFFL ), AngelCutie ChildAtHearts ( Heart4Heart ), xbloomxx ( Daisuki ) and MusicalMusa! Haven't giin' her a nickname yet. REVIEW!**_


	14. Vacation!

_**Hey guys! Happy 4th of July! So we went to see fireworks yesterday, and my Family doesn't normally do anthing. Well, my Mom, and sisters watched Liar, Liar with Jim , but wrong movie. So, I recieved a lot of reviews from people at FF, and non account members. I keep getting a "review" saying there is a such thing as PROF READING. Guess what? I TRY! That's good right? My parents aren't the strict ones who expect me to get straight As. If I try it's okay. So I'm going to try to actually spell, and use my grammer right. Here we go!**_

Bloom opened her bag."Hi!"Sky said popping out.

"SKY?"Bloom said."What are you doing here?"

"Well, we _really _wanted to see you guys!"Sky said.

"We?"Stella asked.

Sky nodded. Stella opened her bag. Brandon popped out gasping, and coughing."Air...water...food."Brandon said.

"Brandon! I understand you love me, but what are you-"Stella stopped. She sniffed him."Why are you wearing my Justin Bieber perfum?"

"I'm not! Well...I am, but it's because I thought it was a bottle of water I could spray! There's so many clothes in here, I felt like I was with my Mom and she threw blanckets on me in the summer time!"Brandon complained.

Layla went to her bag, and opened it. She sighed. Nabue was sleeping. "Nabue is in my bag, and sleeping."Layla said.

"How can he sleep in there?"A voice asked.

Roxy turned to her bag."I think my bag just spoke to me!"RRoxy squealed , and ran behind Musa.

Tecna walked to Roxy's bag, and opened it. "Maybe it's the persons in the bag."

"Oh right!"Roxy sighed of relief, and came out of behind Musa."Persons?"

Timmy came out readin a book about animals."Tecna's bag was too small. Yours was big, and Andy let me join him.

Andy popped out."Yeah. Hey Roxy!"He said climbing out of the bag, and it fell off the bed along with Timmy.

Layla remembered her boyfriend was sleeping. WACK! She slapped him. Nabue rose out of the suit case, and rubbed his eyes."Layla had like nothing in here, so it was easy to sleep."

Musa sighed, and walked to her bag."If Riven is in my bag, I am going to scream."Musa said. She unzipped her bag, and sure enough, RIven was in there listening to Musa's ipod. Musa poked him in the shoulder, and held out her hand.

He looked at her, and shrugged. Musa snatched it back. "Hey! I like that song!"Riven yelled.

"Is there any more of you?"Musa asked.

"Nope."Riven said.

The girls turned there backs to there boyfriends, while they begged for forgivness. "Riven was right. Let's go plan R!"Sky said.

"Plan R?"TImmy asked.

"Yeah, plan Riven."Sky said.

They hopped out of the bags and kissed there girlfriends. Of coarse the girl forgot why they were mad. So, they went downstaires to eat. Musa calls this the funniest moment of vacation ever!

Stella walked up to a lady in uniform, at the hotels resterant. "Stella-"Musa started.

"No! I got this. Kon'nichiwa! I...AM...STELLA. Mis amigos need a table!"Stella said while useing her hands to signal."DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS THAT ARE COMEING OUT OF MY MOUTH?"

The lady didn't budge. Musa pushed Stella."Can we have a table for 14?"Musa asked.

The lady grabbed some menues."Sure. Follow me to your table."She smiled.

Everyone passed the jaw dropped blonde."Okay! That was not funny! Why didn't you tell me?"Stella asked.

"I tried to, and I figured it would be fun to see you epically fail to know many people here speak english."Musa said.

"Spanish?"Layla asked.

"What? It was all I could think of!"Stella said.

They sat at there table, and ordered there drinks. The waitress came back to take their orders. "Go chūmon wa okimarideshou ka?"

"Hai. Guys what do you want?"Musa asked.

They put down there menus and gave her blank looks. Musa rolled her eyes."Watashi wa ikutsu ka no kome o motte imasu."Musa said.

"What she said."They all said in union.

"Karera wa amarini mo gohan o motte imasu."Musa said to the waitress.

"Anata wa, karera ga iu koto o shitte iru,"The lady said.

"NO RICE, NO LIFE."They both laughed.

( Conversation: Are you ready to order? Yes. I'll have some rice. You know what they say, NO RICE NO LIFE. - p.s it is so true! Yum for rice! -)

The lady walked away with a bow. The Winx xlub, and boys talked about what they would like to do on their trip. "I want to go to the beaches!"Layla said putting her arms to the side as if she was keeping her balance while surfing.

"I want to go camping, and take nature walks."Flora said while putting her hands to her cheek, and tilting her head to look as if she was sleeping.

"I want to-"Stella started.

"Check out the malls?"Brandon finished.

"No way! Clothes here are ugly!"

"Hey!"Musa said.

"As I was saying, I want to p-party!"Stella said while putting her hands up, and snapping.

"I want to check out the music here."Tecna said.

"Me too!"Bloom said.

"Well, I'll do whatever you want to do. I lived here."Musa said."What about you guys?"

"We'll do whatever you want to do."Andy said."I would like to check out the music here though."

The waitress set down there food infront of them. Stella looked at the chop sticks."Um-"Stella said while looking at Musa eat like nothing,

"Can I have a fork?"Stella asked.

"Sorry charlie. No forks here."Musa said.

So everyone else used there hands, while Musa laughed. The restrant had dark wood tables with res, and white table cloths. The walls were red and there was a bar, and TV screens with music videos playing.

After they ate, they went sight seeing, and went back to theit rooms. They watched a movie. RIven turned to Musa. She was sleeping the sofa. He put a blankett over her. She opened her yes, and grabbed his hand. He told her to move, and he sat down and she layed on his lap.

Bloom woke up on the floor next to Sky. She looked at the clock. 3:24 am. She looked around. Flora was cuddled with Helia on the comforter. Stella was on the sofa, and Brandon was the floor. Nabue was in another chair, with Layla laying on his lap. Roxy, and Andy laying in the corner. Tecna, and Timmy's heads on the computer desk. Musa, and RIven on the sofa.

Bloom smiled. She had good friends. Everytime she needed someone to save her, they were there. Like when she forgot Giitar at her house! Musa was there to take her place. When Bloom was tired, Flora made her cake. When she needed advice, Stella was there. When she needed someone to talk to, Roxy was there. When she needed help on studies, Tecna was there. When she felt down, there was Sky. She had been jeolose of Musa the first time she came. Graceful, pretty, talented, what is there not to be jelouse of? She used to be the good singer and what not! Now, Musa is! Musa...

_**Sorry I haven't wrote in a while! Here it is! What do you thinkn Bloom will do? Thank you to xbloomxx ( Daisuki ) Shiningsunray ( BFFL ) AngelCutie ChildAtHearts ( Heart4Heart) and MusicalMusa! **_


	15. What a day!

_**Hey guys! So I haven't wrote in a while! I'm back! I hope you all like this chapter! I'm going to try to be as good at typing as possible! Two people ( Like quest... ) say that there are mistakes. I know... so I am going to be nice and try to type correctly! If I make mistakes * hides behind sofa * please don't kill me! I was raised to know that if I try, that's the best I can do. So yeah... and yeah. Happy bIrthday on the 17 to me! Enough Chit-Chat more Cha-Cha!**_

Everyone awoke. More like the boys. They looked aorund to see the girls were gone. "Where did they go?"Sky asked yawning.

"They're girls. They probuably went shopping or something."Brandon stretched.

Riven threw the covers at Brandon. He yelped. "My girlfriend is too strong to be dragged to a store."

Brandon got out of the covers. He glared."Well...we find them."Helia said getting up.

"Yeah! They are so beatiful, it should be easy! They stand out! They glow!"Andy said springing p.

" Well- what about readin, and talking?"Nabue asked getting up as well.

They all shifted they're gaze to Timmy."What? I only know greetings."He said geeting up, flexing his glasses.

"We'll manage."Riven said also getting up.

They changed, and walked out of they're hotel room. They split up, and looked around the hotel. Not a single hint. They aall met back at starting point. They agreed to take the dangers of the streets.

They couldn't read, or anything. Now the other boys besides Riven see that Musa, even though is goofey can be needed at times. They searched for hours. They were hungry, but couldn't communicate. So they couldn't order, and they knew nothing about japanese food.

"I'm giving up!"Brandon yelled."I can't hint them at all!"

"We can't! They're our girls."Andy said.

TImmy patted him on the back."Good Andy.

"Look!"Sky yelled pointing to a big crowed. People were jumping, cheering, and danceing. A girl backed up, and bumped into Riven.

The girl had pink hair in a bun in the back of her head, but it was spikey. The rest was down. SHe was wearing a black uniform, and was holding a camera.

"Ā! Gomen'nasai!"She said while bowing.

"She said sorry."Timmy said.

"Anata no eigo?"She asked tilting her head.

"English."Timmy said."That's all I got."

"Ā! Kyūka! Anata wa tanoshinde imasu ka?"She jumped clapping.

"Didn't get anything there."TImmy said.

She laughed."Just giving you a hard time! I'm Sakura."

"Oh-"They all said.

"What's going on here?"Riven asked.

"Our famous star had returned!"She clapped.

"Who?"Brandon asked.

"She was famous ever since she was five! She had a famus Mother who was a singer, and a famous musicaian Father! She can sing very well! Also she can dance! Play intruments too! she's also beautiful! SHe has to cutest tlaking voice too!"

"What happend?"Sky asked.

"When she turned four, her Mother died. When she turned thirteen, she disappeared. Rumors say, her Father was depressed and forbbid her music. She's been missing for years! She returns!"

"Can we get up front?"Andy asked.

"Umm- nobosy knew she would return today, so there are no tickets, but I doubt people will give up there spots. Hey! Wait- I'm a photographer! I can get you upfront! Follow me!"Sakura said.

"Thanks! I'm Nabue, this is Timmy, Riven, Brandon, Sky, Andy, and Helia."

"Cool names! Let's go!" They followed Sakura through the crowed. It WAS crowded! About a little toward the front, Brandon caught sight of a blonde girl.

"Stella!"He yelled.

Stella turned."Brandon! Girls! The guys!"

Flora was wearing a hot pink shirt with fuffles at the bottom. She had a light green tank top under it. It showed her stomatch. She had white shorts with hot pink strawberries, and green outline. She also had a white hand-bag with strawberries on it. She also had green, and pink flip flops. Her hair was normall.

Stella was wearing a orange neck star dress what had a blue outline at the bottom. She was also wearingorange high boots with blue bottoms. Her hair was down and normal. She had a blue star necklace, and blue star earings. She had a orange, braclet, and headband too. She had pink blush, orange lip stick, and blue, and orange shadow.

Bloom was wearing a blue dress that shoed half her stomatch. Along the side on the dress was a hot pink flower to show her tummy. She was wearing blue open toes heels. Her hair was tied nicely in the back in a bun, and her hair nicely long. She had a blue necklace with a pink heart. She also had hopped earings with a pink heart. She had blue eye shadow with pink blue, and lipstick.

Tecna was wearing a grey low cut shirt, with long sleeves. Along with a black tang top under neath. She had grey shorts, and black heels. She also had a black head band. Her hair was normall.

Roxy was wearing a green strapless tank top with mini pink oaw prints ONTOP of a pink long sleeve shirt. She had a pink shirt to go with it, and pink, and green gym shoes. She also had fluffy pink, and green cat ears. ( ? ) Her hair was normall.

Layla was wearing her green skirt ( obviously refused to wear anything else ) and ayellow, hot pink, and white shirt that showed her tummy. She had socks that covered her yellow, and hot pink gym shoes. Her hair was normall.

The girls turned. They ran toward the guys, and hugged them."Sorry Helia! Musa really wanted to show-"

"Where is she?"Riven asked cleary annoyed.

"Min'na Hei! Watashi wa atarashī uta de modottekita!"

Everyone cheered. "There."Flora said. Mus was wearing a blue jean skirt with sparkles on the ruffles. She had leg warmers, and white sneakers. She also had her hair in two high messy poney tails. She had a light blue neck strap tank top with a little white heart on the side.

"Special days!"

The music started, and everyone danced, and cheered.

_**warattari kenka shitari ki ga nukenai**_

_**Everyday growing up**_

_**saa kyou wa donna koto ga**_

_**mattaeru darou bokutachi no Special days**_

_**[beautiful, shining, i want to go with you**_

_**wonderful, dreaming, forever smile]**_

_**iki wo kurashi kyoushitsu kakekonde kita kimi**_

_**kurasu juu no shisen isshun ni atsumaru**_

_**kondo wo nani donna DORABURU motte kita mo**_

_**jugyou yori mo minna shinken na me ni naru**_

_**itsumo BARABARA nakuse shite konna toki wa marude**_

_**senjou no kurasumeito hitotsu ni nari hashiridasu **_

_**[we never give up, get it]**_

_**Try it**_

_**[over and over try again]**_

_**kuyashikute namida shitari ochikonde mo**_

_**Everyday growing up **_

_**[everyday fun]**_

_**mainichi ga tobikkiri no **_

_**kakegae nai bokutachi no Special days**_

_**[beautiful, shining, i want to go with you**_

_**wonderful, dreaming, forever smile]**_

_**shuugyou beru ga natte kara ga kyou no honban**_

_**tobira akete rouka hashiri kimi no moto e**_

_**uwaku yuku yo minna de dashiatta kotae wa**_

_**kyou kasho no doko ni mo notteinai keredo**_

_**shippai wo sora nashi nai shoumen kara idomu**_

_**jishin wa me no mae ni aru kabe yori fure itsudatte**_

_**[we never give up, get it]**_

_**Try it**_

_**[over and over try again]**_

_**itsudatte wakariatte mitomeatte**_

_**Everyday growing up **_

_**[everyday fun]**_

_**mainichi ga atarashikute**_

_**kagayaiteru bokutachi no Special days**_

_**[beautiful, shining, i want to go with you**_

_**wonderful, dreaming, forever smile]**_

_**warattari kenka shitari ki ga nukenai**_

_**Everyday growing up**_

_**saa kyou wa donna koto ga**_

_**mattaeru darou bokutachi no Special days**_

_**[beautiful, shining, i want to go with you**_

_**wonderful, dreaming, forever smile]**_

Everyone cheered. The Winx clapped, and yelled,"Go Musa!" RIven stood with a big ? face. Musa was smiling, and jumping. Just then, Sakura snapped, a picture, and jumped on stage with Musa.

"Hey Musa!"

"Sakura?"Musa asked, and then her face brightened."Sakura!"

"I missed you Muse!"Sakura said giving Musa a hug.

"Me too! Hey, why don't you come back to the hotel with us? We're going to the beach."

"I'm in!"

So they all walked back to the hotel. "Check it guys. I just researched Musa's stage name. how I knew it, I'm smart."Tecna said turning her lap-top.

The Winx, and guys minus Musa walked to the computer. Tecna played the video. They looked to be six. "It's Sakura!"Stella pointed out. "Who's the other girl?"

Tecna shrugged. There were three girls in the video. Sakura had her hair in a poney tail but it was shorter. She was wearing a T-shirt with black sleeves, and the rest was red. She wore a skirt that had a black belt, and the rest red. She had black gym shoes, and black socks that had red outline.

The other girl had blond hair, and it was in a tiny braid. She was wearing a school uniform. Musa was similar to her odd selft. Wearing red t-shirt, jeans, sneakers, and shorter pigtails. Stella growled at this.

The danced, and everyone laughed. They were acting as rabbits or something! Jumping side-to-side with there hand on-top of their heads! It was funny though.

_**Musa: Do-do-doo Hey-yeah-yeah-yeah! Vi undrar are ni redo att vara med **_

_**Sakura: Armarna upp nu ska ni f se **_

_**Musa: Kom igen**_

_**Unknown girl: Vem som helst kan vara med**_

_**All: Så rör på era fötter**_

_**Sakura: Oa-a-a**_

_**Musa: Och vicka era höfter**_

_**Sakura: O-la-la-la**_

_**Musa: Gör som vi**_

_**Till denna melodi **_

_**Unknown girl: Oh-ah-oh-ah-oh**_

_**All: Dansa med oss**_

_**Klappa era händer**_

_**Gör som vi gör**_

_**Ta ngåra steg åt vänster**_

_**Lyssna och lär**_

_**Missa inte chansen**_

_**Nu är vi här med**_

_**Caramelldansen**_

_**Musa: O-o-oa-oa... Det blir en sensation överallt förstås**_

_**Sakura: På fester kommer alla att släppa loss**_

_**Unknown girl: Kom igen**_

_**Nu tar vi stegen om igen**_

_**S rör på era fötter**_

_**Sakura: Oh-ah-oh-ah-oh**_

_**Musa: Och vicka era höfter**_

_**Sakura: Oh-la-la-la**_

_**Musa: Gör som vi**_

_**Till denna melodi**_

_**Så kom och**_

_**All: Dansa med oss**_

_**Klappa era händer**_

_**Gör som vi gör**_

_**Ta några steg åt vänster**_

_**Lyssna och lär**_

_**Missa inte chansen**_

_**Nu är vi här med**_

_**Caramelldansen**_

_**Sakura: Dansa med oss**_

_**Klappa era händer**_

_**Musa: Gör som vi gör**_

_**Ta några steg åt vänster**_

_**Unknown girl: Lyssna och lär**_

_**Missa inte chansen**_

_**Musa: Nu är vi här med**_

_**Caramelldansen**_

_**Musa: Oh-oh-oh-ah-oh-ah**_

_**Sakura: Oh-oh-oh-ah-oh-ah**_

_**Unknown girl: Oh-oh-oh-ah-oh-ah**_

_**Musa: Oh-oh-oh-ah-oh-ah**_

_**All: Dansa med oss**_

_**Klappa era händer**_

_**Gör som vi gör**_

_**Ta några steg åt vänster**_

_**Lyssna och lär**_

_**Missa inte chansen**_

_**Nu är vi här med**_

_**Caramelldansen**_

_**Dansa med oss**_

_**Klappa era händer**_

_**Gör som vi gör**_

_**Ta några steg åt vänster**_

_**Lyssna och lär**_

_**Missa inte chansen**_

_**Nu är vi här med**_

_**Caramelldansen**_

Everyone was still laughing. "Hey Layla, do you have a swim suit? I forgot mine- what's so funny?"Musa asked walking in the room.

They all covered the screen."Nothing!"Stella defended.

"No seriously, what?"Musa asked.

"Nothing at all deary!" Flora said trying to hold back laughter.

"Guys..."Musa warned.

Musa had enough. She walked over and shoved everyone out of da way! ( da isn't a spelling mistake. ) Musa looked at the screen. Everyone was sweating. Dead!

"Sakura!"Musa yelled.

Sakura came in the room in a black bikini."What? Hey does this look weird?"She asked.

"No, look!"Musa said.

Sakura walked over. Double dead! They looked at eachother, and fell on the floor laughing. They were crying of laughter."Is ti safe to laugh?"Flora asked.

"Nah, it's not funny once they think it's funny."Riven said.

Musa thew her shoes at him. It hit him in the head."Ouch!"

"Would you prefer me laughing? Or deadly?"Musa asked.

"Tee-hee-hee..."Stella siad.

"So YukariMusa,"Sakura smiled.

"Told ya it was easy..."Tecna mumbled to Timmy.

"So SakuraHanazono... ya know, you did have a bold stage name."

"Damare!"Sakura yelled.

"Daitan'na! Daitan'na! Daitan'na! Daitan'na!"Musa teased.

"Sō sō! Koko de, ittai anata wa" yukari o kara eta nodesu ka?"Sakura said.

"Hei! Watashi wa namae o itte imasu!"Musa argued.

"Watashi wa watashi no namae o itte imasu!"

"Hitobito wa karera no bandokēki no yōna kimyōna mono ni namaewotsukeru! Kēki wa nanidesu ka?"

"Japanese fighting is funny."Stella wispered.

"I'm waiting for the fight."RIven mumbled.

They both laughed. "How about that swim suit?"Musa asked.

"I have one!"Sakura yelled.

So they both went to the bed room. After ten minutes of more japanese arguing, Musa came out in a white cover up. It had short sleeves, and had a skirt at the bottom. "I refuse to wear that."

"But you are."Sakura smiled.

Musa made a hmph! Nosie. They all got changed, and took a bus to the beach. Layla, and Nabue immiediently went in the water. Flora, Helia, TEcna, and Timmy made a sand castle. Stella, and BRandon sat on towels,and talked. Stella tanned. Bloom, and Sky collected sea shells. Roxy, and Andy looked for crabs, and what such.

Sakura was tanning as well. She wanted to tan with Musa, but after an hour gave up if trying to convince her.

Musa took a walk on the beach. Sunset was comeing around. Riven realized Musa had been gone for a while. So he got up to go look for her. HE walked along the beach, and ran across a gate. HE opened it, and walked in. Not really careing if he got in troble.

It was a hilled medow, filled with could still see the ocean, and sun set. Riven looked, around. not very faw up a hill, was a...cherry blossom tree.

_**" Unleash the rope, **_

_**see the inner heart. **_

_**For whom am I hurting myself? **_

_**With this little hand I want to protect and wish strongly upon a falling star. **_

_**Thousands of twinkling stars in the night sky, **_

_**I pray that they someday will come to you. **_

_**Along with this song is the seed of smile. **_

_**I pray that someday you'll make the flowers bloom. **_

_**I send my song into the night sky, **_

_**with a little magic. I don't want to be alone in sadness forever. **_

_**I look up at the starry night and make a wish that someday a bright smile will be drawn. **_

_**I look up at the starry night and make a wish that someday a bright smile will be drawn**_

_**Thousands of twinkling stars in the night sky, **_

_**I pray that they someday will come to you. Along with this song is the seed of smile. **_

_**I pray that someday you'll make the flowers bloom."**_

Okay! That song was enough to make Riven cry! RIven walked to the tree to see Musa, kneeling by the tree. There was dirt, and smoke coming from the candles as if they just been lit.

"You okay?"Riven asked.

"Yeah."Musa said."Just had to say hi to Mom."Musa said very softly."She used to sing me to sleeo every night with that song."

Riven could see she was about to cry, he took her head in his hands, and buried her head in his chest, and rubbed her back. She softly weeped. Musa had grown up without a Mother. It was very sad. That's why she dissapeared. Her Dad was feed up with pain, so he forbbid her to follow her dream.

Musa stopped crying."Mom- I hope you can see, me and hear me. This is the boy I love forever. Just like you, and Dad. He's doing fine too. I made friends, and I'm getting good grades. My heart is slowly healing, but forever there is a space in my heart for you."

Riven ran his fingures through her hair. They watched the sunset. Musa picked a flower, she smelled it, and gave it to Riven. He put it in her hair. He loved this girl mroe than anything. He could NEVER lose her...no- not like everyone else.

They both got up, and walked hand-in-hand back to the beach. Musa kissed her hand, and extended her arm to her Mother's grave. He held her close, and they walekd back.

_**Aww- I kinda like this chapter! The first song was Special Days by Special A Hikari version! The second was the most annoying, but catchy song Carmelldansen by Carmell Girls! The third was Megumi's song Hoshi no Nagareru Yoru ni English Translations by Special A. I hope you like this! Thank you to xbloomxx ( Daisuki ) Shiningsunray ( BFFL ) AngelCutie ChildAtHearts ( Heart4Heart) and MusicalMusa ( MySecret )!**_


	16. Fuzzy Fluffy Good Day!

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been so busy! I want to ask everyone a favor! Any anime I could watch! I already watched and liked Maid Sama, Special A, Aishiteruze baby ( not sure how to spell this ), and Kaze no stigma. I also watched Tokyo Mew Mew or whatever, but I didn't like it as much. Zoey kinda stole the spotlight. I'm watching right now Fruit Basket, and may start watching Chaga Shugo or whatever. So here we go! Also, I want to know if I should continue Please Can You Keep My Secrets? So here we go!**_

Riven woke up to a smell, and giggle. His vision was blurred, but when tthey adjusted, he gave his famouse _are you seriouse? _face. Musa was infront of him waving a toster stroodle infront of his face. "Wake up sleepy head!"

"Are you kidding me?"He asked while reaching to the tasty breakfast.

"Nope!"She said as she moved it away, stood up and put it in her mouth.

He glared. She gave a sweet smile, bent down and kissed his forehead. He sat up,"Selfish."

"No- Flora is making more so you'll just have to wait. Punishment of sleeping in."Musa said.

"You sure Musa? That's your second one."Stella smirked.

Musa walked oevr to Stella, and poked her tummy."Your one to talk. You had what four?"

Stella blushed a red that made her lipstick look guilty."Shut up!"

"Such a shame to your lipstick Stella."Bloom said walking in.

"The jelly in your pop tart isn't making your hair so inecent eaither Bloom!"Stella said.

Bloom stopped chewing."It's a toaster stroodle for A, and B, I didn't just get dissed by the so famous sarcastic Musa."

"Exactly, she is good and everyone knows it, so no shame on me."Stella said.

"Thank my boyfriend, and P.S Stella, don't ever even try to copy Riven's smirk."Musa said walking away.

Stella gave a blank look."HEY! I"M NOT DONE WITH YOU! GET BACX HERE!"

Later on, they vacationed! Beach, shopping, ect. The week went by fast! Ignoreing the news cams. They didn't talk. Stella would try to get the cams attention, but failed epically. Befor they knew it, they were on the plane back home.

They were also back home befor they knew it. The summer went by fast also. Befor they knew it, it was back to school. With the same reutine. After school confusement.

"We need a song for homecoming HELLO!"Stella said to Musa, who was sipping out of her kitty cat tea cup.

"DON'T JUST IGNORE ME SIPPING OUT OF YOUR STUPID CUP!"

"Your the ones who got it for me in the first place."

"MUSA!"

"Fine-"Musa said picking up a paper and pen. Thirty seconds passed. Here it is.

_**We are back in-**_

_**A matter of the ti-ime,**_

_**We say we missed you,**_

_**Watch us everyday growing up,**_

_**( Exept Stella-a)**_

_**We go round-**_

_**In a big circle,**_

_**Confusion, friendship, annoyance,**_

_**But these are all just,**_

_**Special Days."**_

"HOLD ON! STOP! NO WAY!"Stella yelled.

"Then why don't you make a song Stella."Musa said.

"That's your job!"

"What would we be without Musa?"'Flora wispered to Bloom.

_What would we do without Musa..._

"Fine-"Musa said.

"Be seriouse!"

A minute passed. Musa tapped the pen on her chin, and out the notebook down."Happy now? Here we go.

_**Whenever I enter the room I get all fuzzy,**_

_**What adventures will accure when I get fuzzy fluffy?**_

_**There's no point trying to hide it,**_

_**( There's no point trying to hide it )**_

_**No point trying to sneek it,**_

_**( No point trying to sneek it )**_

_**Whenever I try these things,**_

_**You always have to guess what's wrong.**_

_**I'm always stuck blushing,**_

_**( I'm always stuck blushing )**_

_**When you get me r-ight!**_

_**You make me want to scream no-!**_

_**You say it's no good to lie,**_

_**If you wanna fly,**_

_**Tell us, don't run away,**_

_**You can't run from your problems there's another- way!**_

_**Maybe if you want to hide,**_

_**Make a plan don't die,**_

_**Then face them- on,**_

_**I ask, why are you always right?**_

_**Fuzzy fluffy why? **_

_**( Fuzzy Fluffy why? )**_

_**Fuzzy Fluffy why?**_

_**( Fuzzy Fluffy why? )**_

_**Fuzzy Fluffy Why?**_

_**( Fuzzy Fluffy why? )**_

_**Am I mistaking a feeling or am I just not doing this right?**_

_**I can't run away from my problems,**_

_**They'll just catch up to me!**_

_**There's no point trying to hide it,**_

_**( There's no point trying to hide it )**_

_**No point trying to sneek it,**_

_**( No point trying to sneek it )**_

_**Whenever I try these things,**_

_**You always have to guess what's wrong.**_

_**I'm always stuck blushing,**_

_**( I'm always stuck blushing )**_

_**When you get me r-ight!**_

_**You make me want to scream no-!**_

_**You say it's no good to lie,**_

_**If you wanna fly,**_

_**Tell us, don't run away,**_

_**You can't run from your problems there's always another- way!**_

_**Maybe if you want to hide,**_

_**Make a plan don't die,**_

_**Then face them- on,**_

_**I ask, why are you always right?**_

_**When I try to make these things go- away,**_

_**I end up wanting to give up,**_

_**You come by my side said,' you made a promiss not to die,'**_

_**WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS R-IGHT!**_

_**I'm not going to give up,**_

_**I know I can show you,**_

_**I'm responsible!**_

_**I'm realiable!**_

_**So next time I'll be the one too,**_

_**Tell you the same things you tell me!**_

_**And you'll be screaming!**_

_**No~No~No!**_

_**( No-No-No! )**_

_**I'll say it's no good to lie,**_

_**If you wanna fly,**_

_**Tell me, don't run away,**_

_**You can't run from your problems there's another- way!**_

_**Maybe if you want to hide,**_

_**Make a plan don't die,**_

_**Then face them- on,**_

_**You ask, why am I always right?**_

_**Fuzzy fluffy why? **_

_**( Fuzzy Fluffy why? )**_

_**Fuzzy Fluffy why?**_

_**( Fuzzy Fluffy why? )**_

_**Fuzzy Fluffy Why?**_

_**( Fuzzy Fluffy why? )**_

"Well? I wanted to give future tense cause we're graduating soon."Musa said.

"Two years sherlock."Layla said.

"Who cares! So, How about best of three?"Musa asked.

They all agreed. An hour alter, they came up with a song.

_**(Ah good day for me)**_

_**I believe in my heart-**_

_**(Ah good day for you)**_

_**(Ah good day for me)**_

_**I believe in my heart-**_

_**(Ah good day for everyone) **_

_**The raining weather on my skin,**_

_**Was this weather soppose to happen?**_

_**My mood, matching weather,**_

_**Time to make this a Good Day!**_

_**I put on my rain boots calll you guys up,**_

_**We play in the rain get covered in mud!**_

_**We don't care we're having too much fun!**_

_**We splash around...**_

_**Good Day!**_

_**Jeez!**_

_**Monday we play in the rain!**_

_**Tuesday we have a water ballon fight!**_

_**Wensday we pull a prank!**_

_**They'll go- huh?**_

_**Thursday we will practice inside!**_

_**Friday Saterday is a mystery to hide!**_

_**Sunday is the weather forecast report...**_

_**There was clouds everyday!**_

_**(Ah Good Day for me)**_

_**I believe in my heart**_

_**(Ah Good Day for everyone) **_

_**Club was cancled last minute suprise!**_

_**Unplanned day so temepeture may not rise!**_

_**I rent a movie half price off,**_

_**It's time to make this a Good Day!**_

_**I invite my friends over we eat popcorn,**_

_**We had a pillow fight,**_

_**Truth or Dare?**_

_**We fell asleep...**_

_**Good Day!**_

_**But**_

_**Monday we watch the clouds!**_

_**Tuesday we just join the crowed!**_

_**Wensday we pull a prank!**_

_**They'll go- what?**_

_**Thursday we will practice inside!**_

_**Friday Saterday is a mystery to hide!**_

_**Sunday is the weateher forecast report...**_

_**The mystery to wait for a short report!**_

_**Good Day!**_

_**Wow!**_

_**Moday we played in the pool!**_

_**Tuesday we sang at school!**_

_**Wensday we pull a prank!**_

_**They'll laugh!**_

_**Thursday we will practice outside!**_

_**Friday Saterday is a mystery to hide!**_

_**Sunday is the weather forecast report,**_

_**It was...**_

_**Moday we played in the pool!**_

_**Tuesday we sang at school!**_

_**Wensday we pull a prank!**_

_**They'll laugh!**_

_**Thursday we will practice outside!**_

_**Friday Saterday is a mystery to hide!**_

_**Sunday is the weather forecast report,**_

_**It was...**_

_**(Ah Good Day for me)**_

_**I believe in my heart**_

_**(Ah Good Day for you)**_

_**(Ah Good Day for me)**_

_**I believe in my heart**_

_**(Ah Good Day for everyone)**_

"Alright... well let's decide later!"Flora said.

"Right- we still have a good month."Roxy said.

"Yup!"Stella smiled.

"I still prefer the first one."Musa smirked.

"Shut up Musa!"Stella yelled as they walked out of the music room to go home.

_**So let me know what you think! I wrote these songs, but was inspired by the third one Good Day by Minzuno Saaya Good Day. The second one I just made up. FIRST ONE WAS A JOKE TO RUBB IT IN STELLA'S FACE. So let me know what you think=) Laterz...**_

_**-YukariMusa**_


	17. WINX hearts

_**Sorry this is a late update! I'm going to update as fast as I can!**_

"I,2,3,4,1,2,3!"

_**We all gethered up,**_

_**Maybe even maybe skipped a class,**_

_**But it was all worth it!**_

_**We were all smiling=D**_

_**We run down the street,**_

_**Trying to escape the not so happy times,**_

_**That we had to run,**_

_**That we laugh at now.**_

_**Let's travel up!**_

_**Let's Travel down!**_

_**Narrow don't go to far,**_

_**Find a key,**_

_**Try to find the door!**_

_**The one the matches the key!**_

_**(Then we lose the crowed! )**_

_**One last perosn standing**_

_**( She took us down! )**_

_**I'm just to strong to give answer keys!**_

_**( Spare him now! )**_

_**He has to get through me! Cuz I'ma Mysterious Musical Melancholic Girl with no Mercy!**_

_**( Pressure on! )**_

_**That's what you get for reading me**_

_**( Try to run! )**_

_**Both unsuccesfully!**_

_**( Goner! Your done! )**_

_**I told you already! I'ma Myserious Musical Melancholic Girl with no heart!**_

_**( Oh-Oh-Oh )**_

_**All this time I see,**_

_**That's not really me,**_

_**Your holding the key!**_

_**To the Myserious Musical Melancholic Girl!**_

_**( Maybe mercy!-)**_

_**(Then we lose the crowed! )**_

_**One last perosn standing**_

_**( She took us down! )**_

_**I'm just to strong to give answer keys!**_

_**( Spare him now! )**_

_**He has to get through me! Cuz I'ma Mysterious Musical Melancholic Girl with no Mercy!**_

_**( Pressure on! )**_

_**That's what you get for reading me**_

_**( Try to run! )**_

_**Both unsuccesfully!**_

_**( Goner! Your done! )**_

_**I told you already! I'ma with a journey in her heart!**_

_**( She's a Myserious Musical Melancholic Girl I love...)**_

_**She's a Myserious Musical Melancholic Girl Daisuki...**_

_**( She's a Myserious Musical Melancholic Girl I love...)**_

The crowed clapped and cheered. The girls were happy once again. This is what thier life is going to be like. They'll never be to far to talk. They will always look at the same Sky, Love thier boyfriends, love eachother, play music, be happy, then again...

" I love Winx CLub!" Bloom yells."One more time!"

"Our turn is over Bloom! "Tecna says.

"Aww!" Stella whines.

"Don't whine!" Layla yells.

"Are you two crazy!?" Roxy yells.

"I think so."Flora says.

"Hey! You with the face!" Musa says.

Yeah you gueesed it... They'll always be Winx.

_**Weird**_

_**Imature**_

_**Not so organized**_

_**Xilaphone notes that go up and down...**_

_**I know, it's short. But this story needed to stop! So please review and tell me whatg you think! Laterz!**_

_**-YukariMusa**_


End file.
